Bookstore
by EmeraldStar-goddess
Summary: It all started at a book store. She had never thought she'd meet these people. Now Mai's world has defintitely changed.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I **DONT** own. if I did there would be a second season of the animae....and so much more.

I Have decided to try a new story I hope it will interest you. Read and Review please. Thanks and enjoy ^_^

* * *

Chapter 1

She was walking along the sidewalk enjoying the beautiful yet cool weather. She wore a pair of brown Capri's and a thick blue sweater. People walked along the street with her and heading in the opposite direction as her busy with whatever it is they were intending to do.

Today was her day off and she was enjoying it very much. Breaks from the ghosts, the attacks, and the pain, the images, as well as her tea addict of a boss Shibuya Kazuya or as she had dubbed him a while ago when she first started working for him Naru. That guy was so much of a narcissist it was unbelievable. How vain can someone get? Well obviously so that they were nicknamed Naru. At first working for him wouldn't be so bad if he'd learn some manners and keep his mouth closed more often. Boy did he get on her nerves. But enough about that annoying jerk back to enjoying her day off and _away _from him. She looked around and found herself in front of a bookstore.

"_How did I end up here?" _She thought._ "Guess my feet just led me here. Might as well take a look inside."_ She opened the door and a small bell jingled signaling to whoever was in charge a customer had come in. She looked around. It was a nice little store. Books lined several shelves and from the way the lighting was it seemed as if the books were rather old. She began to walk among the aisles of the book store and true enough it was the lighting. Although the further back she got the older the books seemed to get. She gazed at the titles. They were all different. Books on normal literature, autobiographies, biographies, but most on the paranormal. Now those would be something she could actually get into. She looked a bit more and decided that tomorrow she would definitely come by on break to maybe check it out for a bit longer and maybe buy a book or two seeing as it was payday.

She smiled and then headed out not knowing what would come for her that night when she would crawl into her bed.

She made it home to her small apartment. It was nice nothing too fancy but it was homey and perfect for her. She slipped off her shoes as she locked her door and slowly made it to her kitchen to make herself some dinner. Now she was no chef extraordinaire but she knew how to cook. She made herself her food and then sat at the island and ate her food. She sighed knowing that tomorrow was just going to be one heck of a day. She loved her job definitely. I mean who wouldn't when they got to pretty much go everywhere around the country and solve interesting cases. Although dangerous and not exactly the best thing in the world at times but, they were still worth it in the end, weather or not she received a bruise or two. After dinner she cleaned up and made her way to her room in the dark. She entered it and closed the door. She then proceeded to do her usual nightly routine and then happily slipped into her bed and snuggled comfortably under the covers.

**~Mai's Dream: ~**

She opened her eyes to an odd dark place. Nothing was visible and it definitely did not have a safe feeling. _"Where am I?"_ She thought. _"It's so dark."_ She took a step forward and then another and paused. She looked around. Her surroundings changed a bit. There was a bit of color and then the next thing she knew she was outside in a garden maybe? She took a few steps and then stood frozen at the sight. Standing Right in front of her was a statue of a large silver wolf and on top of it was a bird. Its wings spread out and looked as if it were going to land on the wolf. She looked at the bird more closely. It was a raven and its eyes were red. She looked back down at the wolf and it too had red eyes although the wolf's eyes were more ferocious than that of the ravens. _"Where's Gene?"_ He usually showed up in her weird dreams to explain things but he was nowhere in sight. She looked at the wolf again and its eyes were glowing and it looked as if it were about ready to pounce on her any second. When it suddenly began to move and run towards her. Just as it was about to attack she had disappeared.

**~Real world: ~**

Mai suddenly shot up and was sitting up in her bed. She was panting heavily due to the amount of fear that odd statue had induced into her. She eventually calmed down. Her breathing had returned and she was now wondering where her dream guide had been. _"It's been so long. He wasn't there the last case and now when I have a weird dream he isn't here again. Where are you Gene?" _She thought a bit longer and wondered if he had finally passed on. She let out a sigh. "I know it's not nice to say but, I kind of wish he doesn't pass on. I like seeing him" She whispered to no one in particular. She let out another sigh and finally lay down and got comfortable again and drifted off into a dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was shining brightly and the sky looked so beautiful clear of any clouds in the sky. It was a good fall day. Sure it was a bit cool out and a bit windy but things were going well today.

In an office a young woman about the age of eighteen sat at her desk waiting for time to pass. She was glaring at the clock willing it to go faster so she could go to lunch. She had a special purpose to use her lunch hour today and she was really excited to go and check things out. It was 5 minutes until two and that damn second hand seemed to be mocking her by clicking slowly taunting her because time would not bend to her will. She let out a soft low growl.

"_Why is time against me? Stupid clock, go faster!" _She thought glaring even harder at the poor defenseless clock.

"Mai tea!" A loud male voice called from inside her boss's office.

"Yeah yeah you could at least say please." She mumbled as she got up from her chair.

She headed toward the kitchenette but not before she headed towards Lin's office to offer him any. When she did she got his often 'no thank you'. Thus she entered the kitchenette and began to make Naru tea for him. _"Stupid Naru. The damn tea addict. It's not that hard just to say please. Of course that would be too much for the great Oliver Davis. Manners are not part of who he is. Gah!" _Mai thought as she waited for the water to boil.

It had been several years now since she came to work at SPR. She had long since then discovered who Shibuya Kazuya really was. The fact that he had a dead brother who also was her dream guide. The fact that she loved him confessed and yet he rejected her but for some unknown reason rehired her as his assistant, Of course she accepted because she couldn't help her heart. Even after so long he had not said a word about her confession. He remained the same towards her. It was almost like nothing changed whatsoever. It was like the words she said to him meant nothing at all. It hurt to think that way but it was as it was. She couldn't do anything about it. She would just have to live with a one-sided love.

The tea was finished and she set it on the small tray. She made her way to her boss's office. She stopped and balanced the tray in one hand and knocked lightly on the door. She waited for the okay and when it came she opened the door to his cave like office. That damn place was always so dark it was unreal and it's no wonder he's so pale. But she did have to admit he still looked as handsome as ever.

She slowly made her way to his desk careful not to cause any tea to spill over the rim. She set the cup down on his desk as usual. She waited a few seconds to hear a thank you that she shouldn't even expect. She rolled her eyes as he continued his work ignoring her. She then walked out of his office mumbling to herself about ungrateful narcissistic bosses. She closed the door and put the tray in the kitchenette and then made her way back to her desk. She sat down a moment and then looked at her clock and smiled.

* * *

He was sitting at his desk. Surprisingly Mai had not come in late today. Well then again for some unknown reason she was usually mostly late when they were going to go out for a case. And another odd thing was the harder and more harmful to people the case was the later she got. He was now a bit okay with her tardiness. It was like a sign for how long the case was actually going to take. Of course he'd never tell her that because then it wouldn't be timed properly. Who knows she may even become late on days the cases weren't actually that difficult which would only upset him because he did not want to waste time what so ever. There was a knock on his door.

"Come in." He called knowing it was Mai who had his tea. She entered in quietly not saying a word. _"Odd."_ He thought. _"She usually tries to start up a conversation with me." _Today she didn't she was quiet. She was happy however. Well she only looked like she was he looked out of the corner of his eye. Irritated. That's the mood she was in. She had set his cup down and only waited a few seconds before leaving and mumbled on her way out. She hadn't gotten upset like she usually did when he didn't bother to say thank you. _"I wonder what it is that has her so irritated."_ He glanced at his closed door thinking again.

He had returned to Japan for some unknown reason. He had told everyone that there was simply more paranormal activity. Which in reality yes this country seemed to have more than England did but that was not the reason he came back. In actuality he had not know why he returned to Japan. After being back home for a few months it seemed different. He just had this sudden feeling like he needed or well wanted to be back in Japan. He gave into it after a while telling his parents he was returning. Of course his mother protested and his father was reluctant but was okay with it in the end seeing as there was no way to change his son's mind. Of course he also asked Lin to return to Japan with his son seeing as he was still afraid that his son would end up like Gene had. Lin, well he seemed reluctant but never spoken a word against it. They had returned and of course Naru had also requested well more of demanded, after a few months of being back in Japan from major tea withdrawal, for Mai to be hired again. For some unknown reason that had become his thing. He didn't like anyone else's tea. They seemed to miss something while making it. Her tea was perfect.

There was a knock on his door pulling him out of his thoughts. She told him she was leaving for lunch and would be back in an hour. He gave no respond only continued with his work and then somehow ended up back into thinking about how things were now.

He smirked as he remembered the first day she had come back.

**~Flashback: ~**

_It was an average day and things had started off as they usually did for him. He entered the main office and then headed to his own office where he took off his coat and sat at his desk. It felt like nothing had changed. Although there was a bit of a feeling like he was missing something. He wasn't sure what but it was there. Lin had come in not long after he did. Not saying anything to Naru and went to his office to begin his work immediately as he always did. After Lin had entered that missing feeling had gotten a little better but it still wasn't quite the same. Why was that? He didn't think too log about it only continued with his work. Finally after an hour someone else had arrived that day. Mai. She was quiet as usual when coming in. He was timing it perfectly. She'd take off her coat and set her belongings down beside her desk and then pull out her chair. His timing was literally perfect. He could hear the sound of her chair being pulled away from her desk. She'd sit down and just as she get herself relaxed and situated…_

"_Mai tea!" He yelled. He could hear her grumble about him not saying please. It made him smirk. She was predictable. He waited patiently and a bit eager since it had been a bit since he had her tea. She knocked on his door and she entered and set his tea down holding the tray and waiting for him to say thank you. He said nothing but gave her a remark about her staring at him. She blushed and then turned it quickly into anger to hide it and then yell at him saying how rude he was and telling him he could at least say thank you. She'd then proceed to get more into it and walk away mumbling about him being an evil ungrateful narcissist. Then slam his door on the way out. He smirked picked up his tea cup and took a long sip enjoying the taste of her tea. He almost smiled at the feeling after he took a sip. Now things were back to normal and there was no feeling like he was missing anything. _

**~End flashback~ **

He let a very tiny smile grace his lips as he remembered that. The girl was such an easy target. It was always amusing how upset she got. He enjoyed teasing her and watching her react. She was good to have around. She knew how to speak her mind. It was a bit refreshing to have someone not cower at his comments to them. She was something different. He had always known it since the first day he met her. She had not fallen all over him like the others had. She had seen through him. Well not entirely just noticed that he wasn't really thrilled about the girls. She had seen past his fakeness. That was something interesting enough for him to even look at her twice. Then she had soon become helpful on cases and then even more helpful when he found out about her abilities. She was useful. At first he hadn't quite known what caused him to hire her it was just something he did. After the fact that her abilities were discovered he had used that excuse and the fact the she does make good tea. Okay the tea was practically addicting. Of course him being Naru and all he wouldn't tell anyone that little detail. When he rehired her after she found his brother he still had told everyone that it was her abilities and the tea. Of course after going through such a long withdrawal it was mostly the tea. Then her abilities came in. Also she was what brought the rest of the other members together. Well, almost. Hara-san was mostly in it for him. But she had now grown out of that and was more in it to spend time with Mai. The two somehow became best friends. He had known that they were always tense around each other. Why they were he didn't particularly care. Soon enough though she had grown to like Mai even more and they had soon started helping each other out when it came to certain things when they had shared visions and other things that involved being a medium.

He let out a sigh. Yes things had changed but they were very much the same. He was in Japan this place held his tea his Mai and good work that could be – wait his Mai? Did he just refer to her as his? Well technically speaking she did work for him. He shook his head. He needed to get back to work.

He began his work again this time able to concentrate for a bit. Why did he not leave before her? He would usually go to lunch before she would. Work, too much to think about anything else. He began his work again forcing all thought out of his mind.

* * *

She walked into the little café not too far from the office. She bought herself a little treat and a drink so she could hurry and make her way to the new bookshop that had just opened a little bit ago. She sat at the table in the café watching people pass by. It was exciting. She felt eager and wanted to get there so she could maybe expand her knowledge on some things. That way Naru won't call her an idiot.

"_Stupid jerk"_ She thought. _"Always making fun of me. I'm not that dumb. I have a brain. I just choose not to use it too often." _She finished up and made her way out of the café and hurried to the little book store. She had passed the office and ran into someone.

"Hey Mai, how's it going?" It was her beloved friend Bou-san. He was smiling down at her. "Late for work?"

She smiled back. "No, I'm at lunch; I was just on my way to check something out before I have to return to that dreaded place."

Monk laughed. "Where you headed to? I'll go with you."

"Just to a little book store. It just opened up." She said as they began to walk to it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all! sorry for the late update. I was going to sooner but had a writers block then as I was starting on this chapter We (my family nd I) started moving into our new house. Then I couldn't work on my chapter much between unpacking cause we have more stuff than I actually thought. I luckily have finished this one (Only cause I'm avoiding finishing unpacking my room) and am workin on the next. I will update again soon! hopefully later this week enjoy this chapter!**

**Oh and Idk if i have done the disclaimer thingy in the previous chapters but I will here. **

**Disclaimer: i DONT own! will not repeat this message any other chapter...there is no point. we all know none of here own it. end of disclaimer **

**ENjoy and if you wouldn't mind please review...i likes them...even if they are mean ones..i like criticisim makes me work better!**

* * *

Bou-san and Mai had walked and talked about how things had been since it had been a while since they were together. A few weeks, almost a month at least. Bou-san mostly talked about his band and how things were getting much better and that she should come to a concert sometime soon. She of course agreed.

They had arrived at the bookstore that she had visited yesterday.

"Here it is." Mai said happily. "I found it yesterday and I decided to come back and maybe get a better look through and possible buy a few books." She led him and he looked around for a new place it didn't exactly _look new_. It seemed as if had been around for many years. He followed Mai looking around.

A man had come around front and saw the two who had enter his store. He was a tall man maybe a few inches taller than Bou-san himself. He had dark brown hair and dark green emerald eyes. He seemed a bit creepy but then again what guy in an odd bookstore wouldn't? He was maybe in his forties but that was to be expected. Older people ran these types of things that's why they always gave you the best information on books and guess a good genre for you just by your personality and a few questions.

Bou-san didn't like the man watching him. It gave him the creeps. Big time. Even if he couldn't directly see him he knew the guy was watching. He looked among the books to see if maybe he could distract himself from the guy watching them. Hopefully he wasn't a creep.

"Hey Bou-san what do you think of this?" Mai asked holding up a book on the paranormal. He hadn't heard the question.

"Bou-san?" She asked looking at her friend with curious eyes that held a small bit of worry to them. "Um Bou-san?" She then poked him in the arm and he hadn't responded just kept staring at the books. For some odd reason he felt that something was going to happen. What he didn't know. When? Well that was just something he'd have to wait a while for before he could know.

* * *

Mai was looking at the rows of books sitting on the shelves in the store. She picked up one here and there and read the summary and then put it back if it didn't seem too interesting. She walked deeper into the place as she got further in the books did seem to hold a bit more interest for her. She picked up a book and read the title then glanced at the author and put it back immediately. No way would she ever read anything by _that _guy. Oliver Davis was one author she would gladly avoid. If he caught her reading a book by him that would be the end of it. He would only be more annoying and tell her that she shouldn't bother with it because she wouldn't understand a word of it. Although it may boost his ego some more and make him more of a narcissist than he already was. She made a face and shook her head at that thought. Moving on now she found a book that seemed interesting and from the summary she liked what she read. She looked at Bou-san he seemed a bit distracted.

"_Probably thinking about Ayako." _She smiled _"I don't remember if he ever did tell her how he felt. I'll have to ask later." _She looked at the book in her hand.

"Hey Bou-san what do you think of this?" She held the book up in front of him. He just kept staring and must not have heard the question.

"Bou-san?" She looked at him curiously feeling a bit worried since the man had just stood there stiff. "Um Bou-san?" she said as she just stared at the distracted man. She had followed his gaze to the shelf but it didn't seem like he was looking at anything particular. _"Okay, why is he just standing there?" _She then reached out and poked him in the arm. No response. She just watched him. Standing stiff looking as if he were just a statue. She then waved her hand in front of him then snapped her fingers which brought him out of his thoughts.

"Mai?" He said sounding unsure.

"Bou-san are you okay? You seem distracted?"

"Huh?" He looked at her then smiled. "I'm alright but I think we need to leave I'm sure your lunch is almost up."

Her eyes widened as she just realized the fact herself. She quickly looked at her watch then looked at Bou-san. "We need to get going now I don't have much time left." She said as she hurriedly went up to the cashier to pay for the book she wanted. She quickly paid the man and dragged Bou-san with her back to the office walking as quickly as possible.

Takigawa laughed as she dragged him to the SPR office.

"Mai, chill out we'll be on time."

She stopped and looked at him. "Bou-san, even on time is late for Naru."

He laughed again and they made their way back to the SPR office. She opened the door and tried her hardest to keep quiet. Sadly for her she wasn't quiet enough.

"Mai tea!" Her boss's voice came from his office.

"Damn, so close." She mumbled. She made her way to the kitchen and began making his tea while lost in thought. _"I have got to find a way to take down that damn bell." _While thinking of ways to destroy said bell the kettle began to whistle and she finished up making his tea. Once finished she placed it on a tray and carefully balanced it. She made her way to his office and while balancing the tray knocked softly on his door. She got permission to enter and she slowly yet carefully opened the door. Once inside she gently closed the door and made her way to his desk.

She watched him reading files yet again. He always seemed to be reading them. Where the hell did he get so many when they only went on cases he liked? Were the potential cases in which he would just read them, deny the request and then give them to her to file? That's probably it. That's why she always had so many blasted files to organize and put away. She set down the tea and was tempted to wait for a thank you that would never come but she wasn't in the mood. After only a few seconds of waiting she left. _"Need to get started on that book. Hopefully it's as good as the summary said it was." _She made her way out of his cave like office and headed to her desk after putting the tray in the kitchen. As she was exiting the kitchen she felt something change. Her head became clouded and she felt as though she was in a daze and her body was moving on its own. Her thoughts had stopped and her vision got blurry. The next thing she knew she ran into Lin and ended up falling on the floor along with a few files.

Silently she picked up the files and organized them and handed them back to the tall Chinese man. With out a word she walked past him and headed back to her desk. She thought she was going to file again but instead she had taken out a blank piece of paper from her printer shelf and began to sketch.

* * *

Lin was on his way to the back to put away more files. He was a bit surprised when he hadn't heard Mai and Naru arguing like they always did when she brought him tea. He was wondering if something wrong was with Mai when the next thing he knew she had bumped into him and knocked out the files in his hand. He let out a sigh. That girl needed to learn to pay attention to where she's walking. He saw her bend down and pick up the files. She hadn't bothered to say sorry. Normally she would apologize several times while picking up the files and she would also be embarrassed and would end up rambling on for a good few minutes. He raised an eyebrow as he watched her. Once they were organized she handed them back to him and then made her way back to her desk.

"_Something is not right."_ He watched her for a bit longer. She moved her files to clear a space and then grabbed a piece of blank paper and a pencil from her drawer. _"What is she doing?"_ He watched a moment longer then shook his head and made his way back to the file room and began to put the files in their proper place. He left the file room and had intentions to head back to his office but it didn't turn out that way. He had stopped where they had run into each other and he looked at her. She was still drawing or was she writing? He slowly walked over to her desk and looked over her shoulder. She was drawing. She had finished most of it and was going over it making the outlines darker giving it finer detail. She was close to finish. It was an odd picture. Something he didn't think she'd draw. It was only a picture but it held darkness to it. Something he would never expect from someone like her.

"Taniyama-san?" He called out her name. She stopped moving. "Taniyama-san are you okay?" He called again. She shook her head and then when she looked at the picture he could tell she was surprised. She sat frozen.

* * *

Her hand was moving on its own. She had no idea what she was doing she could only feel the slight movement of her arm and her hand. It kept moving and she didn't try to stop it. After a few moments she heard a noise. A voice perhaps? Yes, that's what it was. But whose? Lin-san. He had called out to her. She felt herself stop. His voice called again. She shook her head clearing her mind waking her from her gaze. She blinked a few times then looked at the picture that sat in front of her. It was the image from her dream. Though the eyes weren't red it was still the same. It was of the large wolf and raven seeming to land on the wolf. The wolf in it's stance as it had been in the dream ready to jump from the picture and pounce on her and rip her throat out. She swallowed hard and got up from her desk and bumping into Lin. She looked up.

"I'm sorry Lin-san. I-I didn't m-mean to run into you." Her voice was soft and filled with fear from the drawing. He placed a hand on her shoulder as he looked into her eyes. She knew he could see the fear in her eyes. Without a word he led her to a couch.

"Stay here. I'll get you some tea." His voice was almost commanding but it was also kind. She watched as he left and then waited silently. He came back from the kitchenette and handed her a cup of tea, which she took gratefully. After a long sip she relaxed and looked at Lin with a small smile.

"Thank you Lin-san." She said softly.

"You're welcome Taniyama-san." He replied. "May I ask to what that drawing is about? It seems rather dark for someone like you." His voice was the same as always. Monotone and serious. With maybe a hint of curiousness?

"I- It was from a dream I had not too long ago. Actually it was from a dream I had the other night. I had forgotten about it." She thought for a moment longer.

"What dream?" A voice came from the direction of her boss' office. Mai turned her head and it was Bou-san. He looked concerned and a bit curious too.

* * *

Naru was sitting in his office trying his hardest to ignore the loud monk as he rambled on about something he really didn't care about.

"So Naru are we up for any new cases yet? I've been getting bored and my band hasn't got a gig for a while."

Naru looked up at Bou-san and then replied in his usual cold tone of voice.

"No, nothing of interest. Now if you don't mind I have work to do." He turned back to his file in hand dismissing the monk.

"Yeah, yeah." Monk began to mutter under his breath about Naru's rudeness. He heard the monk open the door and heard both his assistants talking. He didn't care what they were talking about as long as they got back to work and _soon._

"What dream?" He heard Bou-san ask.

He looked up from his file when he heard Bou-san ask his question. Mai had a dream? Could lead to a new case that may be interesting. Good. He needed something to do. Naru got up from his desk and walked out from his office to Lin and the other two.

"What was it about?" His voice was cold and business-like as usual.

Mai looked at him a moment took a sip of tea and began to tell them about her dream.

"Well, I was just there in the darkness for a while. After a few moments the next thing I knew I was standing in the middle of something. It seemed like a garden or I don't know. I looked around and standing in front of me." She stopped and stood up. She made her way to her desk and grabbed a piece of paper sitting on it and brought it over to Naru. She handed it to him. "I saw that. Only the eyes of the wolf and raven were red and then as I was staring the next thing I knew it was running toward me and right before it attacked me I woke up." She stopped to think wondering if she should tell them the next part. _"Might as well."_ She thought.

* * *

**Not really a cliffy but I had to end it at some point cuz the next chappy is well different. but yea....hope u enjoyed! Please review! **

**Oh and a thanks to all those who have reviewed to my previous chapters....no matter how many little reviewers I have you are all appreciated. Makes me happy! well on to the next chapter! ^_^**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yay! I updated!...lol....this chappy is short since I didn't want to go into full detail yet. Hope you enjoy it though.**

**Please read and review!**

* * *

~Somewhere else on a train~

It had been traveling for a while now, headed one way. There were two people waiting for it to come to the final destination. They had already switched trains several times this was the last train for them headed to where they needed to be.

"Shibuya district huh?" A young man about the age of nineteen asked.

"Yes." Was the response from his companion. The voice was feminine yet cold. She was nineteen as well.

They were on a train headed toward Shibuya district. It had been a long ride and so far it seemed as if the train would never stop.

"Are you sure that's the correct place?" He asked.

She paused from reading her book and glanced at him.

"Yes, I did the research. She is there." Her voice had a hint of annoyance at him for doubting her abilities. "I am always right. You should know that by now." She went back to reading her book.

He let out a sigh. "Why are you always so cold to me?" He asked feigning hurt.

"Why did you convince me to waste my time just to meet some girl?"

"It's not wasted time!" He protested. "You know your dreams are always right. She's not just some girl. There's a reason you dreamt of what you did and you know it!"

"Stop shouting, I'm not deaf." Her voice was still cold and had a bit of emotion, which was only annoyance to the male next to her. "As for my dreams, that may be so, what the reason is, I have yet to confirm."

"We'll find out soon enough." He had changed quickly into a serious role. Then quickly went to his playful mode. "So, is she cute?"

No response.

"I have a feeling she is. Maybe I'll have a chance."He smiled. "From what you told me she and I have the same personality. So maybe we'll be a good pair ne?"

"You know she doesn't belong to you." She glances again at the male next to her. "You know you can't mess with fate."

"You don't even believe in fate or destiny or any of that." He was starting to get flustered. He knew it was true but still what harm could be done?

"That may be so, but I do know that when things aren't in balance and the scales tip things tend to go wrong."

"Yeah I know." He let out a sigh. "Can't I have -."

"No." She interrupted him. " We don't need things to change. It's already enough you're here. You're lucky the balance hasn't tipped dramatically." Her voice now held authority to it.

He let out another sigh.

The train finally stopped. A voice came over and announced that they were now in Shibuya district and to have a nice stay. The two got up from their seats and grabbed their luggage. They walked off the train and into the station. After a few moments of looking around for information and a map they left the station and went to a street and hailed a cab. It drove them to a hotel where they went inside and checked in. They got into an elevator and pushed a button. Waiting in silence as it came to their floor. Once there they got off and walked to their room. He opened the door with his key and entered and she followed behind. Once the door was shut he began to speak.

"How long do we have to wait before we meet?" He asked as he put his bag on one of the double beds in the room.

"A few days at least. We have to prepare. Most likely it will confuse her." She set her book down and opened her suit case and began to unpack.

He didn't respond only continued to unpack.

"So does that mean we can't go out in public?" His voice was curious and hinted that he did _not _want to stay stuck in the hotel the entire time.

She looked at him and saw in his eyes that he was practically begging to be able to leave the hotel and explore for a while. She let out an irritated sigh.

"We can."

He smiled.

"But we can't go too far. We have to keep a very low profile. Meaning we can't go far from the hotel just in case. I don't want things to go wrong."

His smile faded.

"That's no fun. I want to explore." He began to pout.

"We can't and you know why."

"I know I know." He waved his hand as if telling her to stop reminding him and brush her off. He let out a sigh. He had finished unpacking. He tossed his suitcase into the closet and fell back onto his bed and let out another sigh.

"So what's her name again?"

"Taniyama Mai."

* * *

**I told ya this was an odd chappie...but seeing as I didnt want to let their identites known yet I decided this would work...plus I can go back and forth and make it much more interesting. I hope it doesn't confuse you.**

**oh lets play a game! can any of you guess who either of these mystery people are? **

**If at least one of you can guess I'll update before Saturday(the 31st). I'm already plotting the next chappie^^.**

**oh and thank you to all those who have reviewd...you make me happy! i love fans!...yay. **

**see you all in the next chapter! **

**~Me!~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Heeeellooooooooo! How are you all? pretty upset at the late update huh? I want to say I am sorry to you all. I had a brain block and fixing stuff up and a bunch of drama and a whole lot more crap I don't want to waste your time listing here. I sowwy I didn't update sooner. I am going to try to update the next chapter faster than this one. (keyword is try) DOnt kill me please! I am in the thinking process...anywho enough of the apologies and stuff. I will let you get on with the chapter. **

**Sadly I know this is short but I couldn't continue it so I decided to end it where I did and will finish this in the next chappie. Also I do plan on doing a case. I have to do my research first so give me a bit of time. **

**Disclaimer: I own ghost hunt......In an alternate universe!...lol....no really. **

**eh heh....hope you enjoy the chapter and please if you would be so kind as to review. You may yell at me in your review for being lame and not updating soon enough XD. Ne who enjoy chappie 5.**

* * *

~Back at SPR: ~

_Recap:_

"_Well, I was just there in the darkness for a while. After a few moments the next thing I knew I was standing in the middle of something. It seemed like a garden or I don't know. I looked around and standing in front of me." She stopped and stood up. She made her way to her desk and grabbed a piece of paper sitting on it and brought it over to Naru. She handed it to him. "I saw that. Only the eyes of the wolf and raven were red and then as I was staring the next thing I knew it was running toward me and right before it attacked me I woke up." She stopped to think wondering if she should tell them the next part. __"Might as well."__ She thought._

* * *

"The next night ,this was last night. Well, I um." She paused and thought. "Last night it managed to attack me before I woke up." She looked at them and hoped they would just assume it was just a dream. She knew her power was getting stronger and was going to take on they physical aspect. She just had hoped it wouldn't be so soon. If she was lucky maybe it'd only be on some cases.

It was quiet no one said anything for a few moments.

"Is this all?" Naru said. He seemed like he was disinterested. Jerk.

"Yeah, that's all." Mai looked at her tea then took a sip to finish it off.

"Well then." He said as he left heading to his office. "Mai tea." He said as he closed his door.

She got up and headed to the kitchen and got Naru his tea. After delivering it she went back to her desk and continued to file. Lin returned to his office and Bou-san sat on the couch and let out a sigh. After a moment Ayako entered the office. Mai looked up and smiled at Ayako.

"Hey how are you Ayako?"

"Fine. I take it we still don't have a new case yet?" She sat herself down on a chair across from Bou-san.

"No, we don't. Probably won't get one for a while. Especially since Naru is the one who decided who's taking a case." She got up and made tea for the two and they sat and chatted for a while about random things and soon enough the two left and Mai was sitting alone at her desk filing.

Around 10 pm she finished everything. She leaned back in her chair and smiled.

"Finally." She whispered. She stood up and turned off her computer and desk lamp. She grabbed her coat and belongings and made her way to her boss' office. She knocked.

"Naru?" She opened the door and looked in. He was sitting at his desk reading yet another file. "Naru, I'm leaving. Is there anything you need before I go?"

"No." He replied. His eyes never leaving what he was reading. "You may leave."

"Okay, Bye Naru. See you tomorrow." She smiled and left. She headed to Lin's office and knocked. She opened it. "I'm off Lin-san. Is there anything you need before I go?"

"No, thank you Taniyama-san."

"Okay, bye Lin-san." She waved at him although she highly doubted he could see it.

"Taniyama-san?"

Mai turned around and looked at Lin.

* * *

Lin had listened to Mai tell Naru about her dream. She seemed a bit disturbed. When she stopped for a bit she looked fearful and held a bit of pain in her eyes. For a moment she looked like she didn't want to tell them the second part. Yet she did being who she was. Although there seems to be something else there that she hasn't told them. She was hiding something what he wasn't sure but the fact she was keeping something from them he knew. He didn't say anything because he knew the monk would freak out and cause a whole scene which he didn't want to deal with at the moment. He gently squeezed her shoulder and then left for his office. When he got in there he let out a sigh and kept wondering what it was she was keeping. Was there more to her dream she didn't want to think about?

When ten o'clock came around he heard Mai move about getting ready to leave for the day. He heard her head toward Naru's office and say goodbye after asking if he needed anything.

"_She really is a sweet girl."_ He thought. He heard her knock on his door and opened it.

"I'm off Lin-san. Is there anything else you need before I go?"

"No, thank you Taniyama-san." He said without thinking.

"Okay, bye Lin-san."

In his monitor he could see her wave at him and he smiled a bit. Then his brain kicked on and he remembered she was hiding something and he needed to stop her and ask what it was.

"Taniyama-san?" He said.

She turned and looked at him. He turned himself in his chair and looked at her.

"I need to speak with you about something. Close the door."

She gave a funny look then closed the door. She turned towards him and waited for him to speak. Just standing there waiting as he stared was a bit frightening. The Chinese man was always intimidating to her. She let out a quiet sigh and just waited.

He looked at her for another moment and decided which way to approach.

"Mai is there something you are hiding?" His voice was calm.

"No." she had a feeling he knew she was hiding more about her dreams.

He just looked at her.

"Why would I hide anything Lin-san?" She was trying not to give. She didn't know why but his eyes and his stare could make her say any secret she kept.

"Mai, I know you're keeping something from us."

There was the blunt statement she knew would come that would make her confess. She let out a little sigh and began telling him what she was keeping hidden.

* * *

**I will try my lovlies to update sooner than what I have. I am so sorry. I had a lot, like I said before, of crap go on and it just wasn't fair! :( . And now I have another story going on that I've started while attempting this one ~sighs~ well I will try my best to update this more frequently. sorry for the long delay!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey fans! sorry it;s been a bit since I updated. Been busy with some things. I hope you enjoy the 6th chapter of Bookstore. **

**Please Review if you don't mind. I like reviews. lets me know how I'm doing and weather or not you wish me to keep writing this story.**

**Enjoy!**

_

* * *

_

_~Recap:~_

_There was the blunt statement she knew would come that would make her confess. She let out a little sigh and began telling him what she was keeping hidden._

_~End Recap:~_

* * *

"Okay, yes I am hiding something." She felt like a bit like a little kid but she also couldn't help but feel a bit upset by Lin and his mysterious ways. "There was more to the dream. It managed to attack like I said. Unfortunately before I woke up it decided to tell me something as well as attack me." Unconsciously Mai put her hand to her throat.

"What did it say?" Lin asked watching her every move carefully.

"The wolf said time will come and it shall be." She looked at Lin. "I'm not sure what it meant but its voice was awful and scary." She began to stare off remembering the dream.

"Is that where it attacked you?"

Mai looked at him and removed her hand.

"Yes. It didn't do much damage. I didn't bleed a lot."

"Can I see?"

She nodded then pulled down the neck of her sweater there was a bandage. After folding down the sweater she carefully pulled off the bandage revealing scars. She had healed well and from the looks of it they definitely weren't that deep. Lin lifted his hand and turned her head to examine them. His long fingers felt so delicate and soft.

* * *

Naru was scanning over a file and walking towards Lin's office. He needed to speak with Lin about a potential case. It seemed interesting enough. Maybe Lin would know a thing or two. Without looking he turned the door knob of Lin's office and opened it.

"Lin I need to speak to you about this case." He said. He looked up and froze in place. What was Mai still doing here? Hadn't she left? He then looked at Mai's neck and saw the scars. He didn't care about the close proximity of the two. His eyes softened a bit but then he hardened them. Why hadn't she told him about them? Why Lin and not him? He felt an odd feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Naru." Mai whispered. She quickly pulled away from Lin and pulled her sweater neck back up. She looked away.

"Mai, Aren't you suppose to be home?" His voice was a bit colder.

"Yes, but—" He cut her off.

"Then go and be here on time tomorrow. Unless you intend to stay the whole night and work."

She quickly made her way out of Lin's office and left the building.

"Naru, that was not necessary. I asked to speak with her."

Naru had not heard him and was on his way out the door back to his office. He kept wondering why she had not told him about her getting hurt. Didn't he show her enough times that he cared for her and wanted to protect her? He stopped a moment and thought for a second. Why would he care so much for her? Well who else would make him perfect tea. He continued his inner monologue and sat down at his desk to continue his work.

* * *

Mai made it home safely. She entered her apartment and took off her coat and shoes. She glanced around the dark room, locked her door and walked directly into the hallway to her bedroom and closed the door behind her. She stripped off her clothing and changed into her pajamas and crawled into bed.

She looked at the clock and sighed.

"_Why was Naru being such a butt head earlier? I know I shouldn't hide the scars but I couldn't help it. I didn't want everyone to worry." _She let out another sigh. _"Wait a second."_ She frowned._ "What does Naru care anyways? So what if I got hurt. It's not the first time. I mean he has no reason to be so rude just because I didn't tell him I got hurt. I already know he doesn't care. So why get angry? He doesn't have feelings for me. He rejected me." _She let out a small growl. _"Stupid tea addicted narcissistic jerk." _She cleared her head a moment later and closed her eyes and soon fell asleep. Completely unaware of the pair of blue eyes that watched her.

* * *

Lin sat a tad bit puzzled about what Mai had said. The words were completely vague. Too vague for his liking. Time will come and it shall be. What in the world was that suppose to mean? He frowned. Too vague. Maybe tonight Mai would have another dream and the message will be made clearer. Well he couldn't count on it but he could hope just a small amount.

* * *

The boy silently entered the room hoping not to disturb his companion. He tip-toed through the dark and made it to his bed.

"I told you not to leave." Her cold voice made him freeze in his tracks. He slowly turned towards her bed where not a second later the light clicked on and her cold eyes penetrated him. He let out a sigh of guilt.

"I couldn't help it. I wanted to see her. I'm impatient." His voice sounded that of a young child whining to his parents.

"I don't care. I told you not once, not twice but several times not to go see her. I told you to stay close to the hotel. What I say is important. What if she saw you? What if—"

"She didn't I stayed hidden." He interrupted her.

Her glare hardened.

"I. Don't. Care. We can't have you risking yourself of being seen until the time is right." Her voice was ice cold and filled with anger. "You are not to leave this room without me until it is time. Do you understand?"

"But—"

"Do you _understand_?"

He let out a sigh of defeat knowing he could not win this.

"Yes."

"Good now get some rest. We have a long day ahead of us."

He obeyed and got into bed. She turned off the light and went to sleep as did he.

* * *

**~Mai's Dream:~**

_She walked into the store. Listened to the bell jingle as she opened the door and let it close. She looked around. It was the new bookstore. She slowly entered and began to walk around the aisles. Soon enough she didn't know what section she was in nor did she know how far in the bookstore she was. She came to another aisle and met with two dark figures. _

"_Hello, Mai. We've been waiting to meet you." One of the figures spoke. She couldn't distinguish the voice well. She tired to replay it in her head but she couldn't get anything._

_Not long after she was awake._

**~End Mai's Dream:~ **

* * *

She awoke and staring at her ceiling. She turned her head and read the time. Today she would be on time. She smiled and got up out of bed and began to get ready.

* * *

**Sorry this one's a bit short. I didn't want things coming together just yet. but soon my fans soon!...lol...newho It may be a bit before I update the next chappie cuz I need to figure out where I wanna take this and I also need to do some research for the upcoming case. Yes I plan on doing a case..it wouldn't be much w/o one! hee. newho hope you enjoyed the story so far! see you in the next chapter of BOOKSTORE!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay! I updated! woo hoo..lol...and look fans I updated 2 chappies just like I said...hee. I do apologize for the long wait. Life got in the way and I can only update in my spare time. **

**I hope you enjoy the next two chappies of Bookstore. There will be more to come. Until then....**

**enjoy!**

* * *

The next few days were different. Not life changing different but just the same. Naru seemed odd around her. She couldn't tell if he was angry or hurt. If he was either what for? She hadn't done anything that would cause such a change did she? She sat at her desk contemplating this a bit longer then decided he was just in one of those moods that she'd never figure out and began filing some more folders. Once she had a decent stack she got up and went to the back room where all the filing cabinets were and began to put them away.

As she put them away she began to think about the dream she had. It was odd. Who was she suppose to meet and why were they waiting for her? She growled a little. She was sick of these cryptic dreams.

"_I mean really, why can't they just come out and say hey this is what's going to happen or this is what happened solve the case, get on with your life. No torture, no pain. None of it." _She let out a sigh. _"If only." _She finished up fifteen minutes later. Once she had reached her desk she looked at the clock thinking about the dream again. She headed to Naru's office to see if he needed anything before she left for lunch.

* * *

He sat at his desk in his dark cave-like office. He had a book in his hands and had gotten to the third chapter without any problems. Now he couldn't get past one line. He had read it fifteen times at least. Concentration was becoming a problem for him and it was all her fault. Mai that adorable, energetic assistant of his. Why couldn't he get her off his mind? There was nothing to think about.

"_Of course there was. She'd rather go to Lin when she's worried about something than me. She doesn't think I care enough about her or I worry about her at all. Even though I was the one that saved her so many times. I was the one who was there for her when she was scared." _He paused. _"Well not all the time but I was there often. I had to have several shirts ruined from her tears. Did that mean anything to her? No. It didn't. She still went to Lin. She'd probably had no choice. Couldn't go to anyone else because they'd all over panic about her and over react."_ He thought a second longer. _"She probably went to Lin because he shows in some way that he cares."_ He growled. _"Why the heck am I thinking so much about this? She's my assistant. End of story. Nothing else." _He went back to his book and managed to finish the paragraph before his mind wondered again.

"_Although I do care a lot about her. If I didn't I wouldn't put my neck out on the line so much for her. I wouldn't have come back—" _He stopped himself. He stared at his book. He let out a sigh as he ran his fingers through his hair. This was definitely not good. Or was it actually the best possible thing? He growled and decided he'd think on it later. He picked up the book and began reading this time actually getting further.

There was a knock on his door. He let out a low growl and told whoever to come in. He let out another low growl when he saw it was Mai.

"Um, Naru?"

"Yes?" He kept his voice like he always did when she was around.

"Is there anything you need? I'm going to go to lunch in a bit and I thought I'd offer." Her voice was soft and he could sense that she was being cautious as she spoke to him.

"_Well why wouldn't she? You've been avoiding her and thinking about her. She probably thinks you're angry at her." _He looked at her.

"Tea."

She nodded her head and headed out to make his tea. A few moments later she came back in and gave him his tea. She left his office quietly. He heard her leave the office and let out a sigh. He picked up his tea.

"_What am I going to do?"_ He let out another sigh and took a sip of his tea. Still perfect as always. He set it down and picked up his book and continued reading. He heard her leave and wondered where she went every day. He shook his head and decided not to think on it and continued reading once again.

* * *

Mai left the office and set for the bookstore. Ever since that dream earlier in the week she had been going to the place every day during lunch hoping that she would meet the person or people she was suppose to like in her dream. But so far at every hour that had come and gone she had no luck and was let down once again. Confused and stuck wondering if the dream were ever going to come true. She walked slowly hoping that all this anticipation wasn't going to keep on forever. She soon arrived at the store. She looked up at the sign then slowly entered it.

"Welcome back." The cashier said with a smile.

She smiled in return. "I enjoy coming here, so it's always good to be back." She began to wander the aisles like she always did and looking among the books in search of nothing in particular. She had a few books she still had yet to read. She let out a sigh as she just kept going getting further and further back.

She turned down an aisle and looked at the two people standing there. She was confused at what she saw. Was Naru actually standing there with a female? Did he even really know of this place? She shook her head and slowly walked forward. Is that his girlfriend? She stopped not too far from them. Her heart began to hurt. Naru has a girlfriend. Guess there was no chance for her then. She let out a small sigh then decided she'd like to meet the girl and walked up to them. Naru looked at her and smiled.

"Hello, Mai. We've been waiting to meet you." He said. The female turned and looked at Mai. She had no smile and her eyes were ice cold blue.

"Really?"

"Yes, Mai."

"Naru you already know who I am." Her confusion was increasing a little.

He smiled and Mai's heart skipped a beat. He looked as handsome as ever.

"Mai, I'm not Naru."

She frowned. Before she spoke he answered.

"It's me Gene."

Mai fainted.


	8. Chapter 8

The two looked at the girl in Gene's arms.

"That went well." He said with a smile.

"Carry her. We need to leave. She'll probably want explanations."

"Where to?"

"The park."

He picked her up and the three left and headed to the park to wake Mai up.

* * *

~Back at the office: ~

Naru sat at his desk impatiently. It had now been over an hour and that assistant of his was late. He was tea deprived and needed his assistant here so he could keep an eye on her. She was always getting into trouble and having her near him often was a great way to insure her safety. He looked at the clock wondering if he should go look for her or not. He thought a moment longer and decided against it. If she wasn't back in ten minutes then he'd go look for her.

He looked at his desk and skimmed the file. It was good. Maybe he'd take the case. Problem is the location. Maybe discussing it with Lin would be good. He knew whether or not a case was worth the distance or not. He stood up and headed out of his office to Lin's to discuss the case.

* * *

~In the park on a bench: ~

Gene sat with Mai while his companion stood annoyed at the girl. Honestly it's not something to faint over. So a guy is back from the dead big deal.

"Mai?" Gene shook her gently. "Mai." He tried again. "Mai!"

She woke up and sat up straight. She looked over at the culprit who yelled in her ear and glared.

"Thanks."

He smiled. "No, problem."

She shook her head a bit confused then realized who was next to her.

"So you're really Eugene Davis?"

"Yes, I am."

"How?"

The girl standing scoffed.

"Obviously it's for an unknown reason. Which we are currently working on figuring out."

Mai looked at the girl. Her voice was just like Naru's. Cold and uncaring.

"So, who's she?"

"That is my idiot scientist of a sister Ari."

"You're twins?"

"Obviously."

Mai rolled her eyes. _"Great, another Naru." _She thought.

"How? " She looked between them and back at Gene. "I mean, I thought that you know Naru was your brother and all."

"Naru? I don't think I know him." Gene said genuinely confused.

"Are you telling me you forgot your own brother?!" Mai stood up as she shouted.

"Mai, I'm sorry but—"

"His memory and mine have been altered. He will not recall this Naru whatsoever or anything in his life. We know that things have been altered and we are trying to figure things out. He knows he's meant to be dead, that much we figured out when he woke up in a grave. I myself, do not know of anything either which probably would be more help if I could remember."

Her voice reminded Mai too much of Naru. It's like if Gene were reborn often the universe would find a way to make another Naru since the real one is still alive.

"So, I mean what now?" She said as she sat back down.

"Well, we came here to meet you because, well, I wanted to actually meet you in person rather than only see you when you sleep."

Mai smiled. "I'm glad I finally got to see you in person." She frowned.

"What's wrong?"

"How is it that you remember me but not Naru?"

"It's because he met you after he died."

"Oh." She looked up at the sky and noticed the sun wasn't directly up and that it was past noon. She quickly looked at her watch. "I'm late!" She jumped up. "I'm sorry; I have to get back to the office before Naru kills me." She bowed. "I had fun meeting you both if you'd like we could continue to talk after I get off work."

"Okay, where do we meet?"

"Here, I do have to go see you later." She waved good-bye and quickly left for work. She soon made it and hoped that Naru was too busy to notice she was late. She stopped a moment to catch her breath and walked slowly up the stairs and as quietly as she could enter the office and tip-toed her way to her desk. She sat down and waited a moment. When Naru hadn't called for her she let out a sigh of relief.

"You're late." His cold voice came from behind her and she tensed.

"S-sorry Naru." She wasn't sure how she was going to get out of this one and it'd definitely be tricky. She was tempted to turn but she couldn't. She already knew he was glaring at her and wasn't happy at all.

* * *

Naru had been sitting in his office all day going over the file. He discussed it with Lin and the Chinese man had said it was worth it. So he just had the choice of whether or not to call the person up. He sat thinking about it a moment longer and decided to do so. He picked up the phone and dialed the number.

"Hello, this is the Wong residence."

"Yes I need to speak with Mingyu Wong."

"Yes, of course, may I ask to whom is calling?"

"Shibuya Kazuya."

"Very well, one moment please."

Naru waited and not too long after the maid answered did she find Wong-san.

"Hello, Mr. Shibuya." The woman greeted.

"I wanted to call and inform you that we shall take the case. I also would like to inform you that my team and I will need a room to use as a base and 3 rooms for us to sleep in."

"Not a problem. When shall I expect you?"

"No later than Wednesday evening."

"Very well, till then Mr. Shibuya."

She hung up and then he did as well. He looked at the clock and frowned. Mai still had not returned and for some reason that gave him a funny feeling. He was worried about her and hoped she was okay. Naru did not have to wait too much longer and as she entered he felt the tension in his body fade and let out a sigh of relief to which he didn't know he was holding. He felt so relieved she was back and safe. Whether or not she was overly late he was just happy she was here. Now he hoped she wasn't injured. That was a bit of a weakness for him. Every time she got hurt he could feel a pain in his heart. Even if he had protected her and she got hurt he'd still feel that pain. He still couldn't figure out why but he did. He stood up from his seat and walked around his desk and walked to the door. He made sure his mask was in place and opened the door. From the looks of it she seemed to be physically fine. No injuries.

"_Then why was she so late?" _He thought. He approached her and stood behind her seat. He heard her let out a sigh of relief and he smirked.

"You're late." He made sure his voice was cold. He could see her tense.

"S-sorry Naru." Her stuttering was a sign that she was planning to make an excuse and he waited. After a moment of nothing he spoke again.

"Do tell what excuse you have this time."

Still nothing. She hung her head.

"Don't let it happen again. Now get back to work." He turned and walked away heading to his office. "Oh and Mai."

She lifted her head and turned it a little signaling she was listening.

"Tea." He shut his door a little too hard and went back to his desk.

* * *

Mai let out a sigh as she stood and went to make Naru his tea. She couldn't think of a good enough excuse. She definitely couldn't tell Naru the truth. He would never believe her. She let out another sigh. She picked up the kettle when it began to whistle and filled the tea cup. As she waited she wondered what it would be like now that Gene was here. Moments had passed and she picked up the cup and walked to Naru's office. She knocked and got permission. She slowly entered and placed the cup on the desk and waited a moment for the thank you that would never come. She turned and began to walk out.

"Mai." Naru called.

"Yes Naru?"

"I need you to call everyone we have a case and I need everyone to come in to brief them on the case."

"Okay."

"That is all you may leave now."

Mai left his office to go make those calls.

* * *

**Well i've finally updated and still have some chapters to go. I am working on chappie nine. I hope you have enjoyed these two chapters. The case will probably start in chapter 10 so yea. neways Imma go work on that and I will see you in chapter 9!**

**~EmeraldStar-goddess~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey my lovely fans! **

**i finally updated. heh. sorry this is so short all. **

**Enjoy Chappie 9!**

* * *

She sat at her desk calling everyone. First was Bou-san and Ayako. Next she called John and Yasuhara. Finally came Masako, they usually spent a while on the phone so she'd put her last. She dialed her number and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello Hara Masako, speaking."

"Masako Hello." Mai said happily.

"Hello Mai. How have you been?"

"I've been well and how about yourself?"

"I've been fine. I'm getting ready to leave though so what is it you are calling for?"

"Well, Naru has a case and needs everyone to come in."

Masako began talking to someone else about something she wasn't sure of.

"Mai, I am sorry. Tell Naru I cannot make the case this time. I'm going to be busy for quite some time."

"Okay no problem."

"Well Mai, I am sorry to cut our conversation short but I must go. Good-bye."

"Bye Masako."

They both hung up and Mai headed to her bosses office to tell him the news. Instead of directly going there she decided it wise to go ahead and make more tea. Once she had a fresh cup in her hand she made her way to his office and knocked on the door. She heard him say enter and she did. She slowly walked to his desk and set down the tea and took the empty one.

"Naru, I called everyone to let them know."

"Fine." He had that I don't care tone of voice.

"I also should let you know that Masako said she sends her apologies and is not able to make it."

This caused Naru to pause a moment and glance at her from the corner of his eye. He let out a sigh.

"Very well." This presented a problem for Naru seeing as he needed her for the case.

Mai left his office and headed back out to her desk.

* * *

Naru sat in his office waiting for Mai to inform him everyone was here for the briefing. He was reading the file. He let out a sigh.

"_Why on earth would I take this case? It is interesting and worth it yes, no doubt about that." _He looked it over again. _"Why would someone ask for help with this from another country? Well, I am the best at what I do." _He skimmed it again looking over everything. There were a lot of things happening and quite a few apparitions apparently. An hour and a half later he heard a knock on his door and he knew what that meant.

"Come in." He said.

Mai opened his door and stepped in. "Everyone is here Naru."

"Good. Now go get Lin."

She closed his door and did as told. He stood from his desk grabbing the folders and walked out to the sitting area. He sat down in his usual chair waiting for Mai and Lin to come out. Once they were situated he began.

"We have a case." He started. "It is one that has quite a few paranormal activities going on with it." He opened a file. "To start, the place has, the basic mysterious lights, at least 7-8 apparitions seen. Noises and recently there have been deaths." He looked at each of them. "Unfortunately the client hasn't given me much detail on the phone seeing as she wishes to speak to us in person to brief us herself." His voice was cold and official as always. "And seeing s Hara-san isn't going to be here and a medium is needed, Mai I will need you to pay more attention."

Mai groaned then suddenly had an idea.

"Hey Naru?"

"Yes Mai."

"Since Masako isn't here and we need a medium, I was wondering if a friend of mine could come along."

Naru looked at her.

"He's a medium. I promise. Also a really good one too."

He looked down contemplating this.

"Very well."

"Mai you know a medium?" Yasu was interested.

"Eh, yea, he's a good friend of mine. He just doesn't show off, so you know." She left her sentence hanging. It was quiet for a moment.

"So when do we leave?" Ayako asked.

"We meet at Tokyo International Airport by 7 tomorrow morning."

"What?!?" Everyone shouted surprised by this fact.

"No need to yell." He glared as he said this. "The case is in Australia. At the Monte Cristo homestead."

* * *

John was a bit surprised to be going to his home country. It had been years since he went back. He thought about the case. He remembered the stories when he was young and now he was going there to exorcise it.

"Hey, John we're heading to your home country."Bou-san said. "I bet you're excited to be going home after so long." He said while patting John on the back.

John just sat there. Home. Back to Australia. It's been so long.

* * *

After another hour everyone left and Mai got back to work. At 10 pm Mai had finished and she gathered her things and went to Naru's office. She knocked softly on his door and opened it.

"Naru I'm leaving is there anything you need?"

"No, Mai. You may leave."

"Good night Naru." She smiled at him and left. She headed to Lin's office. She knocked then opened the door.

"Lin, I'm leaving do you need anything?"

"No, I am fine."

"Okay Night Lin-san."

"Good Night Taniyama-san."

Mai shut his door and left the office. She started home then remembered Gene. She then made her way to the park. She went to the bench and sat down and waited. She looked around wondering where they were.

"You know a pretty girl like you sitting alone on a park bench like that isn't safe."

She smiled when she recognized that voice.

"Hello, Gene." She said as he sat down beside her.

* * *

**Hey all again sorry its short. I wasn't sure on how to deal this out with the case and Gene and all. So yea. Well I am going to work on the next chapter! also should let you all know I wont update until I have at least 25 reviews. Come on people push the green lettered button. I love reviews! lets me know how I'm doing and if you like the story or not.**

**~EmeraldStar-goddess~**


	10. Chapter 10

**This one is thanks to sweetymai90 for giving me my 25th review. I am so happy yeah me for accomplishment! Okay people I have had 2526 hits and only 26 reviews. Come on people I need reviews I live for criticism. Please review. If you don't I may not write any more stories…or worse I may not update…Dum Dum. Dum**

* * *

Gene and Mai had sat at the park bench talking for about forty-five minutes before deciding to get up and head to Mai's apartment.

"So, Naru has a new case." She said thinking of how to ask him.

"Yeah?" He was a bit curious. "Where at?"

"It's in Australia. At the Monte Cristo Homestead."

"Really?"

"Yes, we leave tomorrow. We're supposed to meet at the airport in the morning."

"So, you won't be around tomorrow then?" He said sounding disappointed.

"No." She let out a sigh then remembered what she asked Naru. "Bad thing about this case is we don't exactly have a medium and we need one. I'm not trained properly so…" She left her sentence hanging.

Gene smiled at her implication. "Well I'm a medium and you need a medium. So, how about I take place of the other one?"

Mai smiled when he caught on but let it fade when she remembered Ari.

"What's wrong?"

"Ari, will she even let you go?"

Gene gave her a big smile.

"Mai, you have no idea. She will definitely say yes. It's a haunting. It's one thing she likes."

"So do you two go on cases?"

"Not all the time. We hear about it but we don't go on every case. Just the ones she likes."

"Sounds just like Naru." Mai smiled.

They walked in silence for a moment.

"So, what kind of name is Naru anyways?"

Mai giggled. "It's not his actual name. His real name is Shibuya Kazuya."

"So, why do you call him Naru?"

"Well, I gave him that nickname when we first met since he's such a narcissist."

Gene smiled. "Sounds like my sister. She's one herself."

Mai giggled. They soon reached her apartment building.

"Thanks for walking with me." Mai smiled

"I can walk you to your apartment." Gene said smiling back.

"What about Ari? She won't be upset you're taking so long?"

"She'll be fine." Gene said as he grabbed Mai's hand and led her.

"Uh, Gene?"

"Yes, Mai?"

"I think I should be the one leading since you don't know where my apartment is."

Gene stopped. He turned and smiled at her.

"Heh, you're right I don't."

Mai rolled her eyes while still smiling and led Gene the way. After a few moments they reached the door to her apartment.

"Here we are." Mai looked up at him. "Thank you."

He smiled at her and brought her hand to his lips and kissed it.

"I enjoy spending time with you Mai. You've always known that."

Mai's cheeks turned a light shade of pink when he kissed her hand. Her mind quickly went to Naru and how much she cares for him but she couldn't help but like Gene. He was so sweet and kind to her. Gene took his other hand and gently stoked her cheek.

"Until tomorrow in Australia." He whispered. He leaned down and kissed her cheek. He then let go of her hand. "Good night Mai." He turned and headed down the stairs smiling to himself.

Mai watched him leave and as she did her hand went to her cheek and she smiled. Maybe Naru was right after all. Maybe she did love Gene and not him.

* * *

**OKay so this one is like oober short sry XD but I thought that this ending would be great. I will update chapter 11 soon. It'll be longer seeing as the last two (I think) were short. Well I'm off to write 11. I promise I will get to the case soon...lol. thank you and I will update soon. As long as you review. You gotta push that little green lettered button. lemme know how Im doing plz nd thnx^^ See you in chappie 11**

**~EmeraldStar-goddess~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello Fans! I've got chapter 11 done! yay me! I just want to say thank you to all who have read my story so far and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it. I also want to thank my reviewers so much for reiewing and making me a happy writer^_^ yay for you all. My reward for you is this update and cookies! YUM! lolz. I hope you all enjoy the following chapter and if you could please review at the end.**

**Thanx!**

* * *

Gene walked back to the hotel with smirk on his face. He didn't care that he was playing with fate. He couldn't help how he felt about her. She was sweet and too cute to resist. He wanted her for himself and that was all there was to it. She would be his. He was alive now and could make it happen. Forget what Ari said. His heart wanted her. He made it to the hotel and walked inside and to the elevator. He soon entered his room. The whole time he had a smile on his face. He closed the door and walked across the room to his bed.

"Have a good time?" His sister's cold voice interrupted his happy train of thought.

He looked at her. She didn't look from her book and she didn't seem to be expecting an answer but he'd answer her anyways.

"Yes, I did."

She gave no response. He smiled remembering Mai had a case.

"We talked about all sorts of things, including the fact that Mai's boss has a case." He said hoping to get her interest. It didn't work.

"From what she's told me it's very interesting."

Still nothing.

"She said there had been a lot of things going on too." He paused. "The case is in Australia. The people have requested help from here because no one there could solve it."

This caused her to look up from her book. She looked at him indicating he should go on.

He smiled inwardly and continued.

"She said there have been quite a few apparitions seen as well. She also said that there have been deaths there too."

She looked away thinking about it.

"When do they leave?"

He smiled. "Tomorrow morning. They meet at seven."

"Where is it again?"

"Australia." His hope was getting high.

She frowned. With that look on her face his hope started to diminish.

"So can we go?" His hope was now little. Her expression was not what he wanted to see.

"No." She went back to reading.

"Come on Ari." He pleaded.

"No."

"Please." He did his puppy dog face.

"No." She could see it in from the corner of her eyes.

"Why?"

"Because it's in Australia. We have work here to do."

"But you yourself said it was interesting."

She looked at him glaring.

"Keep out of my head."

"Please, it's a good case. I told Mai I would take the other medium's place."

Her glare hardened and sent shivers up and down his spine.

"You agreed to it anyways."

"Yes?"

She let out an irritated sigh.

"Fine." She got up and grabbed her suitcase and began to pack.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like?"

"I know, I mean we don't have to be there just yet."

"We'll guess what we are leaving now. Get packed."

"But—"

"They will be leaving in 6 hours. That will give us plenty of time to get there and meet with the client." Her voice was businesslike but still cold.

"You don't even know where the case is."

She looked at him.

"Then tell me."

"No."

"Then we don't go."

He let out a sigh. "Monte Cristo Homestead."

"Now pack."

He did as told hating he was defeated. He wanted to ride on the plane with Mai. Spend the whole flight talking and flirting with her. He really wanted to see her blush. She looked so cute when she did.

After they were packed and cleaned up they left the hotel and checked out. They soon made their way to the airport and then were on their way to Australia.

* * *

The next morning saw Mai hurrying out the door. She was late yet again and was not wanting to be yelled at by Naru but it was going to happen because she was late. She ran down the stairs and ended up tripping. Luckily she grabbed the rail and prevented herself from tumbling down a flight of stairs. She hurriedly headed down and made it to the parking lot where Bou-san was waiting for her tapping his wrist telling her she was late.

"I know Bou-san. I'm sorry." She got into his car after putting her bag in the back seat with his. He got in as well. He started the car and shifted it into drive and began driving quickly to the airport without breaking the law.

"You know you're lucky Naru hasn't fired you for being late so much."

"I know."

After half an hour they arrived at the airport and quickly made their way inside to find the rest of the group. After ten minutes of searching they finally found them. Naru was glaring as usual at the only person to cause them to be late.

"You're late."

Mai said nothing, knowing there wasn't anything that could be said. He handed her, her ticket and then turned and told everyone to get on the plane. They soon boarded the plane and Mai looked at her ticket as she walked down the aisle looking for her seat. She reached it and sat down. After she was comfortable she soon realized she was next to Naru. She let out a sigh bit soon perked up when john sat beside her. He smiled at her and she returned it happy that she was not stuck bored the whole plane ride.

After about fifteen minutes of waiting the plane finally took off and they were on their way. Mai got bored only after five minutes of being in the air.

"So, John are you excited to be going back to Australia?"

"I am a bit yes. "

Mai smiled.

"Do you know anything about this case?"

"I've only heard rumors about the homestead."

"Like what?"

"Oh, just a few things. When I was younger other children had said that they saw two children, a boy and a girl, near a tree. Some say they saw the first owners. No one ever proved or disproved them because they were too frightened of the house."

"What's Australia like?"

"It's very nice. Beautiful scenery and everyone is usually friendly."

Mai smiled at that then her smile faded.

John watched her and felt confused.

"What's the matter Mai?"

"When we leave after the case will you be staying there or will you come home with us?"

When Mai said this it caused John to be rather surprised. She had said Japan was home for him and made it seem like Australia wasn't his home. Her words had also caused Naru to look over at her. HE looked at John observing his actions and listened for his response.

Mai stared up at John waiting patiently for an answer.

John soon smiled at the thought of it and realized maybe Japan was his home. He'd become comfortable in the few years he's been there and with the SPR team it felt like something special. He looked at Mai with his kind bright blue eyes smiling.

"Of course Mai."

She smiled at him and felt happy and relieved that she wasn't going to lose a family member. Naru returned to his book with a slight practically invisible smile. Mai was happy and he really enjoyed seeing her smile like that.

The rest of the plane ride was long and soon enough Mai was bored and fell asleep, resting her head on John's shoulder. Time had passed and they were about to land. John gently shook Mai waking her up to tell her they were landing. After the ten minute wait of landing and the plane being situated they left the plane and went to luggage claim. Mai made sure to stick close to everyone so she wouldn't get lost.

Unfortunately for her they had run into a big crowd and she got separated. She looked around not knowing what to do. She began walking in a general direction not sure if it was right.

"_Just great. I'm in a foreign country and I get lost. So not fair. Why me?" _she thought. _"I wish I did better in my English class. I really don't understand anything." _She let out a sigh and soon had become even more lost than before. After half an hour of not finding the group she was frustrated and wanted to give up.

"Hello." Someone said from behind her.

She turned around and looked at the person. It was a guy. He was about Naru's height and looked to be his age too, with dark brown hair and beautiful emerald green eyes. He looked like he worked out and also seemed like he was Japanese.

"Are you lost?"

She gave him a questioning look not sure what to say. He smile and switched from English to Japanese.

"Hello, how are you?"

"Not too well."

"Lost?"

She blushed a little hating to admit she was she only nodded her head.

"Where do you need to go?"

"Baggage claim."

He smiled and held out his hand for her. She took his hand, blushing a little.

"I'll take you." He led her to baggage claim and they looked for her group, which didn't take long since Bou-san spotted her and headed over to her quickly to smother her into a hug.

"Mai! Don't do that again. I was so worried about you!" He held her tight and she was soon trying to pry herself away from him so she could breathe.

"M-Mo-Monk!" she breathed out.

He instantly let go and she smiled.

"Sorry, but you really can't do that to us we got so worried."

"It's okay. I'm sorry I didn't mean to get lost." During their little talk the rest of the group came over to make sure Mai was okay. After five minutes of being checked over and asked many times if she was okay Bou-san noticed the young man quietly observing all of this.

"Who are you kid?"

Mai looked over at the male who led her here and was still holding her hand.

"Oh, this is the person who helped me get here."

"Hello, my name is Wong Daiyu." He bowed.

* * *

Naru had noticed Mai missing when they reached baggage claim. He looked around hoping she was just a little behind and when it turned out she wasn't he let out a sigh and told everyone. Once he did he instantly regretted it because Monk had gone off and practically had a panic attack. Once he had calmed him down, meaning he told him to stop acting like a child and to go look for her, he sent everyone out to look for her. After a half an hour had passed and there was no sign of her he had started to get a little more than worried. Ten more minutes had passed and Bou-san had spotted her and of course smothered her in a hug. He and the rest of the group walked over not but a minute later and Naru had seen that she was with someone and they were holding hands. When he saw their hands, for some odd reason unknown to him, He felt something in the pit of his stomach and it soon filled him. It was jealousy but he didn't really know since these feelings were new to him. Naru soon grew tired of seeing them talk to this boy and cleared his throat.

"Now that we've found Mai, I do believe we still have a job to do whether or not we are late." His voice was colder than ever and his piercing blue eyes were currently glaring at Mai. A moment later he turned and began walking indicating everyone should follow.

"Do you need a tour guide?"

"We're not here on vacation kid." Ayako said as she passed by.

Mai looked at him and smiled.

"We're here on a case."

"Oh what company do you work for?"

"It's called Shibuya Psychic Research, or as I like to call it SPR."

"I see well then you can just follow me."

She gave him a funny look.

"My mother sent me here to meet with you and your team."

"Well, we'll need to let Naru know then."

"Very well." He paused. "Which one is Naru?"

Mai giggled a bit and told him the one in all black. He then began walking leading her to him.

"Naru." Mai called.

"What is it Mai?"

"Wong-san was sent here by his mother to meet us."

Naru turned and saw they were still holding hands and he felt himself get angry. He continued to walk until he reached the exit. He stood outside waiting for the group to catch up. A few moments later the rest finally did catch up and waited. Daiyu called for his ride, which happened to be a black stretch limo, and told everyone to get in. When Mai was amazed at this. When she was about to get in she realized that she and Daiyu were holding hands and blushed as she entered the vehicle.

Daiyu told the driver to take them to his home. Lin followed in a black van. The drive to the Monte Cristo homestead began.

* * *

**Wooo! what a fun chapter. i hope you all liked this chapter. I promise I will eventually get to the case XD. I thought it'd be in 10 but I guess i decided to draw it out... any who if you could please press that green-lettered button at the bottom and review for me. thankies. Also I am not updating until I have at least 40 reviews. i know I have readers people. i gots lots of hits and only 29 reviews. please review it makes me happy! also lets me know how i'm doing and what _you _think. anyways after 40 i shall see you in chapter 12.**

**Next chappie-#12: Gene and Ari meet SPR! ~gasps~! what will happen?**

**~EmeraldStar-goddess~**


	12. Chapter 12

**Okay so I didnt wait for 40 reviews. I'm getting pretty far in this nd I want to get started on the darn case. I'm so close to it. maybe in 13 or 14. who knows. well imma go work on 13. hope u enjoy 12!**

* * *

The ride to Monte Cristo was silent no one spoke. Mai felt a little weird sitting next to Daiyu. The whole ride she kept glancing at Naru wishing she were beside him. Even though he didn't return the feelings she just wanted to be near him. After 10 minutes of being in the limo Mai couldn't help but fall asleep. She knew she always managed to pass out but it never seemed this quickly. Mai was out not a moment later after that thought passed through her and she ended up on Daiyu's shoulder snuggling up to him unconsciously.

**~Mai's dream: ~**

She stood in a beautiful white summer dress that reached her knees. The straps were thin and made her shoulders look more feminine. The dress was a bit snug and hugged her body showing off her curves wonderfully well. Mai heard a man's voice and suddenly felt frightened. The voice was angry and she felt threatened. She did not know why she felt the way she did all she knew was that she didn't feel safe and wanted to escape. She began to run as quickly as possible. Mai had no idea where she was headed all she knew was that she was outside because she could feel the cool night air against her skin. Her bare feet were cold and were hurting as she ran across the gravel. The next thing she knew she was in that maze and in the center of it where that statue had been. She stared at it afraid of the ferocious wolf that stood before her. The next thing she knew the wolf's eyes were glowing red. Soon its mouth opened baring its sharp teeth covered in blood. Blood dripped from its mouth and it snarled. She backed away slowly and tripped and fell on her bottom. The fear coursing through her veins was intense. The wolf started slowly then suddenly pounced on her. She laid, eyes locked with the creature, and felt as if she couldn't breathe.

"You to die, the way of life." It spoke. After that its eyes grew more terrifying and then next thing she knew she could feel its teeth in her neck ripping her throat out.

* * *

**~Real World: ~ **

During the ride everyone was completely silent. Naru was actually grateful for this. He enjoyed the silence. He was reading his profile when he heard a small whimper. He looked up and saw Mai leaning on that boy. He felt the same feeling he did when he saw the two holding hands. As a result he let out a soft low growl that no one heard. He wanted right then and there, for an unknown reason to him, pull Mai away from him and give that guy one of his death glares. He clenched his teeth seething at the sight. He looked down at the file in his hands and tried to read more. Soon Mai's whimper grew louder and she began to twitch a little. He felt himself grow a little concerned and then the next thing he knew she shot up and practically fell to the floor of the limo but was caught by Daiyu, at this he got angry again. He watched her as she looked around. He could see fear in her eyes clearly and began to worry a little. She soon calmed down and sat in her seat thinking of whatever it is she had just experienced. She pulled her legs up and hugged them tight and began to cry. Everyone was silent. The car stopped not a moment later.

"Here we are." Daiyu said.

Everyone got out except for Naru and Mai. She didn't want to leave the vehicle too afraid of what she would feel. Naru stared at her a moment then let out a very soft sigh. He made his way over to his assistant and sat next to her. A few moments of silence passed and Naru had no clue how to comfort her but tried anyways.

"Mai." He said softly.

His voice made Mai look up at him. Her tear stained face made his heart hurt but gave him something else as well. He didn't understand why but when she looked up and he saw her face he had this sudden urge to just kiss her. He looked into her beautiful brown eyes and spoke.

"Are you okay?" His voice was unrecognizable to himself. He had not known he could sound so caring. At this Mai began to cry again. He bit his lower lip hating that he upset her. He looked at her and decided to do something he would never do. He reached out and touched her hand and gave it a small squeeze. She instantly looked up at him.

"It's okay. You don't need to be afraid." His voice was a whisper.

She just stared at him a bit confused of how caring Naru was being towards her.

"Come on. I promise you'll be safe." He hadn't known what made him say these words to her but they passed his lips and went to her ears. He gave her hand another light squeeze then began to move to the door signaling for her to follow.

"Thank you Naru." She whispered unsure if he heard her.

They both got out and soon they all stood waiting for instructions. Bou-san quickly grabbed her up into a hug and told her he'd protect her and soon enough Ayako smacked him in the back of the head and told him he was going to kill Mai by smothering her with his hug. Soon enough Mai was smiling and was happy that her family was there for her. Naru cleared his throat.

"If you're done dilly dallying, we need to get to work. Mai and Takigawa start unloading the van. John and Miss Matsuzaki do a walk through."

Everyone groaned and soon began to get to work. Naru soon began to help after most of it was carried inside. When he turned around and began walking to the house. Everyone stopped when they saw a girl with long black hair dressed in complete black reading a book on the paranormal. She stood still almost like a statue.

"Hey who are you?" Bou-san said.

The girl looked up at the group. Everyone let out a small gasp at the coldness of her blue eyes and how much she resembled a female Naru. She said nothing only stared. Naru was walking but was stopped by his employees standing around.

"Stop standing around and get back to work."

"Hey Ari." A voice called. The person was walking down the stairs. "This place is definitely haunted. It's got so many spirits here I think I'm getting a headache."

"Of curse this place is haunted you idiot. If it wasn't do you honestly think I'd be wasting my time here?"

The boy smiled.

"Maybe?" He saw the group and his smile widened when he saw Mai. "Hey Mai-Chan!" He waved.

Mai smiled.

When Naru saw who had spoken he stood frozen and rooted to the spot.

* * *

**OKay so yea, chapter twelve. hope you all think it turned out well. plz review nd leme know what you think. see u in 13!**

**~EmeraldStar-goddess~**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey fans!,**

**sooo sorry it took so stinkin long to update. Was busy and hadn't had a chance to finish. I know this chappie is short sorry. I wanted to end the chap there. Neways I've already started on Chapter 14 ^_^ i am sure your wanting me to hurry and get to the case and I will. The start of the case begins next chappie promise. R&R please!**

**This one is for Emrald for her B-day ^_^ sorry it wasnt up for Valentine's day but this is better =^.^=**

_

* * *

_

_When Naru saw who had spoken he stood frozen and rooted to the spot._

Everyone just stood there staring back and forth between Naru and the young man who also stood before them. They were confused and not sure what was going on.

Naru just stood there staring at the young man who had spoken. He looked exactly like him only he had a smile on his face. How could this be? His mind was refusing to comprehend what was before him. There was no way this could be happening. He watched dumbfounded as Mai and the young man who looked like him talk. They soon walked over to him.

"Naru, everyone, I'd like you to meet the substitute medium for our case." She paused then spoke. "Gene Davis. Gene, this is SPR; John, Takigawa, Ayako, Yasuhara, Lin-san and Naru. Mai smiled. "Oh and everyone this is his twin sister Ari."

She glanced up briefly then went back to reading her book. It soon became a bit awkward as no one knew what to say or do. So Mai suggested going in and get set up and meet with the client. Gene and Ari walked ahead of the SPR group.

"Well, did you look at that? I've got myself a doppelganger."

Ari rolled her eyes. "Why the gods would make a doppelganger of an idiot like you is beyond me."

"Hey what's that suppose to mean?"

She let a ghost of a smile grace her lips implying she wouldn't tell. She continued walking inside with him following behind her. Mai stood where she was suddenly distracted by the house. She felt so odd and afraid of whatever it was that haunted this homestead.

It was a pleasant looking home. When they had entered in the center of the yard was a water fountain surrounded by yard, which was surrounded by road. The house was only two stories with a full balcony around the top floor. There were 3 windows on the top and two large windows on the main and the entrance was a double door. The house was brick and beautiful as well as the yard. It was hard to believe that this place really was haunted. Yet Mai felt different.

"Mai come on!" Bou-san yelled. She looked at the door and climbed the steps and went inside.

"Sorry Monk."

"It's fine. I just don't want you to get lost." When Mai entered the house the entrance hall it was beautiful. You could tell this house was old and Victorian. There was a cast iron stand, a console table with an old telephone some weird objects Mai had no idea what they were. Above the table was a mirror. On either side was a pair of mahogany chairs, a mahogany longcase clock, and another odd object. Above a chair was an oil painting of sheep on sand dunes, there was a ruby and brass hall light and a hand tinted print with a title of "past and present", which made Mai give a confused frown.

Soon a maid greeted them and led them to the sitting room. It wasn't a far walk seeing as it was the first door to the left of the entrance hall. Inside was a Lipp piano, a credenza with a large, oval mirror in a heavy carved surround, it has a serpentine base topped with white Carrara marble. The seven piece parlor suite consisted of a sofa, ladies and gents chair plus four upright chairs. There is also a center table that had an unusual design. Also there is four tiered walnut whatnot with mirror backed shelves and barley sugar turned supports. On the wall above the walnut worktable is an oil painting of a man. On the mantle is a three piece 22ct gold plated clock set. A pair of ruby luster vases and a pair of Mary Gregory vases. There was a beaded tapestry pole screen, that was used to protect ladies faces from the fire and a walnut fire screen with scuttle humming birds pressed in between the glass panels and brass helmet styled fire scuttle. And by the doorway was an oval flower picture composed entirely of sea shells that looked in rather good condition for being so old. They all sat and waited for the client to arrive.

She arrived not but two minutes after the maid left. She stood there looking at the group. She was a bit shorter than Ayako and had a small but fit build to her. Her hair was long and black. Her eyes were a deep dark brown. Mai felt that if she looked into them too long she'd shudder of fear.

The woman looked at her directly in the eyes making Mai go tense. The woman's eyes widened a bit then returned to normal. She then moved her eyes to Naru and began to speak.

"Welcome to my home." Her voice was smooth yet hard. It sent shivers down Mai's spine.

"Wong-san, this is my team, Miss Matsuzaki, a Miko, Takigawa-san, a monk, Brown-san a Priest, Gene Davis , a medium, his sister Miss Davis, Lin-san and Mai my assistants." As Naru introduced them all they each took a bow and she bowed back to all of the when he finished. When she heard Naru introduced Mai she had raised an eyebrow ever so slightly curious about the fact that she was the only female he introduced with her first name.

"Thank you for coming." She indicated for Naru to sit as she sat down to begin the list of events occurring in the homestead.

* * *

**Yaaaaay! chapter 13. Am workin on14. sry for draggin it out for so long xp. Hope you enjoyed this one. Will try to update sooner. please review thankies **

**see you in 14! ^_^ **

. / ( w/o the space after au nd before vtour / symbol stays) : go to this website if you wish to see a virtual tour of the Monte Cristo homestead^_^


	14. Chapter 14

Hey fans sorry it's been like forever since I updated. I was having myself a small brain block and couldn't figure out how I wanted this to go. Luckily I got that cleared. So here is the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

**If you dont mind could you please R&R? would really like some feed back. thanks ^_^**

* * *

"_Thank you for coming." She indicated for Naru to sit as she sat down to begin the list of events occurring in the homestead._

"I have called you due to the fact that my house is haunted and I can no longer take it. Nor can I afford to lose my maids due to unknown reasons in which they die." She paused a moment making sure she will be able to recall everything. "Let me start with the beginning. I have been here for a several months. I thought the home beautiful and perfect. I moved in and not but a month or two later things started to happen. First were the mysterious lights. They would be on at one point then off the next. When I come home as soon as I pass through the gates the lights suddenly disappear. This only occurs at night. Most of the time when someone enters they have told me they get a weird and frightened feeling. Many have left and won't return. I can't hire many people due to this." She let out a soft sigh then began again. "The stairs are very different. Every time someone has tried to go upstairs they can't. There is an unknown force that prevents people from ascending to the second floor. At night there is a voice up at the top saying "Don't worry it'll be alright." A woman in white speaks then vanishes as well." She pauses, taking a deep breath to prepare herself to speak more. "Next is the dining room. I believe the original owner's wife haunts there as well as her old room. The—"

Suddenly there was a loud scream. A maid came running in.

"Wong-san! It's Mary-Ann; she's trapped in the boy's bedroom!"

Wong-san immediately arose and swiftly left the room. The team followed just in case any action was needed to be taken. When they all arrived the sight before them was horrific. Mai gasped and covered her mouth. There before them with the door now wide and open, was the maid hanging on a rope swinging from side to side. Her mouth hung opened and her eyes wide. Her skin pale and a bit ashy looking. She twisted a bit back and forth while swaying. They all stood there stunned. Except Naru, Lin and Ari.

"Looks like the ghost doesn't really care that we're here." Ari's cold voice spoke. She then looked at Gene who was busy hugging Mai. "Wong-san we'll need to put off you're interview and set up now."

"Y-yes of course." She turned and led them to a part of the house that wasn't haunted. "There are three rooms in this house that don't have any problems. One will be your base and the other two you can use to sleep in."

"Thank you." Ari replied.

Naru then looked around at everyone.

"Get yourselves in check and start unloading we need to get started and now." Naru barked out the orders and to everyone's surprise they actually followed them.

* * *

About an hour and a half later everything was set up and Mai had taken temperatures. Lin was monitoring the screens and listening intently. Naru, Ari and Yasu were all doing research. Gene and Mai were messing around talking about the two coldest people in the base.

"I'm telling you that Naru and Ari would probably make the best couple." Gene said with a smile on his face.

Mai laughed.

"I don't know about that. They both are narcissistic and probably wouldn't even talk to each other they'd probably be too busy looking at themselves in the mirror."

Gene just looked at the girl before him with a smile on his face. If he played his cards right maybe he could change fate after all. I mean he is alive now isn't he? Shouldn't he get a chance with her? He then looked at the guy who looked like him called Naru. He frowned.

"You remember how you told me I had a brother?"

Mai nodded.

"Yes, you did. I don't know why you would forget him. You two were very close. I was sad to hear that you died and you were gone but then you were my dream guide so I was always able to see you. So it wasn't that bad when I found everything out."

He just looked at her trying to take in all the information and wished he could remember it.

"Mai, you want to go walk around the house a bit?"

"Okay." Mai smiled.

They both got up and were heading toward the door.

"Mai." Naru's cold voice suddenly spoke.

"Yes Naru?" She turned and looked at him. In his hand was the thermometer.

"Check the temperatures."

She sighed and grabbed it as well as the clip board to record them, then turned and walked back to Gene and mumbled about Naru being a slave driver and a jerk which caused Gene to laugh. They left the room and took temperatures.

* * *

The base was almost silent the only noise was Lin on his laptop, but that quickly changed.

"So John how does it feel to be home?" Bou-san asked.

"It feels okay. Not what I would want if I were to actually return here to stay. Even so it's different. Australia feels different than Japan."

"Does it even feel like home now?"

"Not really. I've been in Japan for quite some time now that this doesn't feel like home to me anymore."

Bou-san only nodded.

Suddenly there was a loud crashing sound which caused everyone to look over to the monitors. Not long after laughter followed. It was Mai, she had tripped over a camera and fell. They watched as Gene helped her up.

* * *

Gene and Mai had finished temperature readings and were now goofing around. Gene soon began to chase Mai through the house they were laughing and having fun. That is until Mai suddenly tripped. Gene saw her fall and immediately ran to her. She was still laughing which caused him to smile. He held out his hand to her and she took it. He lifted her to her feet. When he did without meaning to they were standing closer than expected. His smile faded and he just looked into her beautiful brown eyes. Mai blushed at the proximity. He leaned in a bit. He could feel her breath on his lips and knew she was blushing even more. He could smell her shampoo and the sweet smell of her breath enjoying it. He licked his lips a bit wondering what her lips tasted like and how they would feel to kiss. He leaned a bit closer about to brush his lips against hers…

"Mai return to base now I need those temperature readings." Naru's cold voice interrupted the romantic moment and Gene let out a soft sigh. He looked up at Mai's blushing face and smirked. He grabbed her hand and led her back to base.

Mai was so overwhelmed at the moment she just let Gene lead her. Her face was flaming red and she couldn't calm it down. _" Had he really been about to kiss me?" _she thought. She then looked at their hands and blushed more.

They soon returned to base and sat down and gave Naru the readings. They both then sat down on the couch.

* * *

Naru watched the screen from the corner of his eye. He watched as his twin, His suppose to be dead twin, trying to make a move on Mai. He didn't know for what reason but an emotion took over him. He didn't know what but he let it. He felt it bubble inside of him. _"How could he take my girl, My Mai?"_ He thought. He didn't pause to rethink about what he just thought he just let himself be angry. He soon stood up and walked over to the monitors.

"Mai return to base now I need those temperature readings." He smirked when he saw that he ruined the moment but glared at them when he saw Gene grab her hand. He turned and sat back down fuming not knowing what to do to prevent such a thing from happening again. He saw them enter the base, set the readings down and sit on the couch beside each other. Mai's face was as red as a tomato. He couldn't stand it. He sent a death glare toward his supposed brother while returning to work.

* * *

**Weeeell that's that chapter. I started a bit on the case. I will continue it in the next chapter then will have something happen and then the history reavealed. of course the plot will thicken then the climax and all that other fun writing stuff....lol. I will eventually tell why Gene is alive or maybe I'm thinking about keeping him and starting a series of cases. if I do dont worry they wont be this long and drug out I promise. Well anyways I'm going to go sleep and plan for the next chapter. hope you enjoyed this one.**

**if you can review please. I'd like some feedback on this. anonymous is welcome too as well as flames. idc opinions help me. **

**see you in chapter 15!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey all another update =^.^= woot. Took me a bit but I got it done. I hope my updates will come a but more frequent. (keyword hope). That is if my schedule allows it. Anyways I'll try to update again soon but in the meantime enjoy chapter 15.**

**If you could please Read & Review thankies ^^**

* * *

The rest of the day was silent… for now anyways. Mai was yawning wanting to go to sleep but tried her hardest to stay awake. She kept jolting her head up every time she felt it drift downward. Soon enough sleep defeated her and she was in dreamland.

* * *

~Dream world~:

She stood in the vast emptiness of her dream world waiting for something to happen. Nothing did. She looked around and did a small circle in place_. "Is anything actually going to happen?" _She waited another minute. As soon as that minute had passed she wished dearly that it was just that black void.

She lay in the middle of the garden. Or maze which ever she was not sure. Her vision was blurry and her body felt weak. Mai didn't remember anything happening. It was all blacked out from her memory. Her body ached and she could feel pain everywhere. She was losing focus of everything around her. Her eyes drifted open and closed. She opened them one last time to see a large shadow figure before her. She felt fear course through her body. She wanted to scream and cry out but she could do nothing. Soon her eyes slipped closed to never open again.

* * *

~Real world~:

Gene smiled as he watched her attempt to stay awake. It was rather amusing how quick she'd jerk her head back up. For half a second he thought she'd get whiplash from doing it. He smirked when she finally gave up and drifted off to dream land. He watched her sleep peacefully for a while. _"Mai you beautiful woman. How the fates could have you with another besides me I shall never understand. I love you so much." _He thought to himself. He then noticed out of the corner of his eye a certain male watching her. He could see in his eyes the man's true feelings. He let out a quiet soft sigh. He wasn't willing to give her up without a fight. That man who looked like him could never hold her heart. He smiled at the idea of winning her heart and making her his.

His smile faded quickly when he noticed Mai twitching then his heart sank when he heard Mai scream and cry out about something unknown to him. He and the look-a-like both rose to go to her and looked at each other glaring when they noticed each other. Ayako pushed past them and went to Mai trying to wake her up. A moment later Mai let out another blood-curdling scream and sat straight up shaking and crying. She clutched onto Ayako and held on for dear life. Her sobs came harder.

No one spoke a word as they sat there and watched Mai crying and clutching Ayako. She couldn't stop crying. Ayako rubbed her back trying to calm her down and failing miserably. Takigawa walked over without a word and picked Mai up carrying her like a young child over to the couch. He placed her in his lap and held her tight whispering soothing words into her ear. Reassuring her that it was only a dream and everything would be alright. Mai sobs soon subsided into whimpering, hiccups and an occasional sniff. Eventually Mai fell back into a dreamless sleep. Takigawa felt so overwhelmed that his brotherly well more fatherly instincts took over and he just had to help her. He didn't know what scared her so all he knew was that he wanted to protect her and keep her safe from everything.

The room remained silent as they sat wondering what to do next, as well as what Mai dreamt of.

* * *

The next morning saw Mai still in Takigawa's arms. The group sat around as she woke up and yawned. She practically fell backwards when she realized she was on the Monk. He caught her before she fell.

"S-sorry Bou-san." She stood and sat on the couch beside him snuggling close still afraid.

Bou-san only smiled at her and kissed the top of her head.

* * *

Naru was tired and angry about last night. He felt he should have been the one to calm Mai. He didn't know what he would do all he knew was that he wanted it to be him. Instead he was in a glaring match with the man who was supposed to be his dead brother. He remembered how his heart broke into a million pieces as he heard her scream and watched her cry. He didn't know why he felt these feelings and he wasn't sure if he should embrace them or deny them. For now he was just going to let them be and figure it out later. His first priority as of now is solving this case. He walked over to Mai and sat on the coffee table in front of her. He didn't know why he felt he didn't want to say what he needed to say but he had to. She always knew information to help solve the case.

"Mai." He waited for her to look a t him. When she did he felt sudden urges wanting to take over but pushed them aside. "I need you to tell me about the dream you had last night." He looked directly into her eyes trying to make sure his voice didn't come out too cold. He saw her look away and tears starting to form but she nodded her head.

"Start from the beginning."

She swallowed and took a deep breath. "When I feel asleep it started off as nothing. I stood in emptiness. I had wondered if something was going to happen or not. Then when I did only a minute later did something happen. I was back at that weird garden or maze and I was lying on the ground. I couldn't really see and I was so weak. I couldn't focus on anything but the pain. The woman she couldn't remember anything but I _saw everything. _So much had happened to her. She was –"Mai cut herself off not wanting to say it. "She wasn't treated well. She was abused and felt as if she had broken bones. As I lay in her body experiencing everything right before she died she had opened her eyes to see a black figure. She was so terrified I could feel so much fear that it had become my own. Whomever this man was it felt like he was the one who did this to her. She was extremely scared." She shuddered as she could see everything flash before her eyes. She held onto Takigawa. "This man she saw he was full of so much hatred and anger, so much evil within him. It scared me. I could feel her fear on top of my own. She wanted to call out for someone to come someone that would save her from her torment. She couldn't all she could do was feel the pain and soon die."

Naru couldn't believe she was able to stay so strong. He felt his heart break as he could hear the tremble in her voice. He nodded and stood. He turned to John. "John I need you to go get Wong-san. We need to finish the interview. So far we don't have enough to go on to figure what is going on here."

John nodded and quickly left.

"Ayako and Takigawa, you two go take temperatures." He handed them the chart and thermometer. Mai hated to see Bou-san go. She felt so safe near him. "Gene, Ari and Yasuhara I need you three to continue research and try to find something." Gene glared at the man but did as told. "Lin review tapes and tell me what you find." Lin began immediately without a word. Naru turned to Mai. "Mai."

"I know tea." Mai reluctantly stood to go to the kitchen.

"Come with me."

She was shocked and stood a frozen for a second but soon followed Naru's impatient form. They walked down the hall to the girls' room. Mai was confused the whole time as she followed Naru. He stopped at the door.

"Get a change of clothes." He commanded.

She stood confused for a bit but did as told. He turned and walked leading her down the hall. He stopped once more in front of the bathroom. She looked at him confused.

"Go take a bath. You need it." He motioned with his head for her to enter.

She looked at him afraid to be alone.

"Don't worry. Takigawa will be done soon. I'll have him wait for you to finish."

Mai nodded and began to head into the bathroom still reluctant.

Naru couldn't help his instincts taking over and he grabbed her arm. He turned her roughly pulling her close and leaned down and pressed his lips against hers hard. He felt so good kissing her like it was the right thing to do. He released her and looked at her surprised blushing face. He smirked. He leaned down close to her ear.

"Remember you're _mine_." He whispered into her ear. He the stood straight turned and left the still blushing girl.

* * *

**Wooo! another chapter finished ^_^ and with a bit of NaruxMai. Hope you enjoyed it :) see you in 16!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Wooo! I spoiled you all and updated again and so soon too ^_^ i got bored and was like eh, I'll work on 16 and look I got it done and now you all can read it! Yay! **

**I hope you enjoy chappie 16!**

**and plase if you can R&R much appreciated thankies =^.^=**

* * *

Mai stood frozen at the bathroom door, her face still blushing madly as she watched Naru turn and leave. She couldn't believe he had just kissed her. She felt happy, giddy and confused all at once. She thought that Naru hadn't returned her feelings but it turned out he did. But why would he say what he did? She entered the bathroom closing the door behind her and started her bath. As it filled she began to undress. She looked into the mirror observing herself. She smiled then hopped into the tub and turned off the water when it finished full filling. She laid in the hot water enjoying the soak. She could feel the tension in her muscles fade and she began to fully relax. All thoughts of her dream last night had slipped her mind. She could feel herself wanting to drift off to sleep.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Mai quickly sat up feeling a bit of fear enter her.

"Hey Mai? It's me Bou-san"

Mai smiled in relief kicking herself a bit for being afraid for nothing.

"Hi Bou-san." She called out.

"Naru told me to come here and wait for you to finish up so you won't be alone."

"Thanks Bou-san." She smiled and went back to relaxing. She was on her way back to drifting between dream world and this, when she heard a noise. She peeked one of her eyes open and looked around and shrugged it off thinking it nothing. She heard it again. This time she opened both eyes. She frowned when she saw nothing. She tried yet again to continue to relax.

"My love, you shall pay." She heard a voice whisper. She sat up in the tub immediately and looked around. She shivered a bit then looked around once more. That's when it happened. All at once the temperature dropped so quickly Mai could barely register it. The next thing she knew hands griped her throat tight and shoved her back and underneath the water. She struggled trying to pull the hands off her. It wasn't long before she was starting to slip. She struggled as hard as she could, kicking her legs, waving her arms. Her strength was weakening after 5 minutes. She had no air to help her.

* * *

Bou-san stood waiting for her. He looked around bored. Five minutes later he was sitting on the floor dying of boredom. He looked at the door wondering how long it takes just to bath yourself. He sighed and waited a bit more. After a while longer he couldn't take it anymore and decided to interrupt her and hurry her along. He knocked on the door. No response. He tried again only louder. Still nothing. He knocked yet again calling her name.

"Mai?"

Nothing.

"Mai, did you pass out? Wake up." He said putting his hands in his pockets. He sighed. _"Geez, kiddo, you really can sleep anywhere huh?"_ He thought. "Mai come on. I'm getting really bored. Can you hurry it up?"

There was still no response. Bou-san began to panic and pound on the door.

"Mai!" He jiggled the door handle. He then tried shoving his shoulder into the door to open it that way. It hadn't worked either. He then decided to go get one of the others to help. He ran as fast as he could and burst into the base interrupting Naru. Of course he received a glare but brushed it off.

"Mai….She's… In danger." He said between pants. He took a deep breath and then spoke again. "She's locked in the bathroom. I tried to get in but I couldn't."

Gene immediately rose and left to go find Mai. Once he was out the door he ran to the bathroom and pounded on the door. He shoved his shoulder into the door several times. Everyone else had arrived and watched Gene try to use his body weight to open the door.

* * *

Naru had sat down as Wong-san and John entered the room. She sat down across from him.

"We need to finish the interview."

She nodded. "Of course." She racked her mind ready to begin again. "Ah, I believe I left off with the fact that Mrs. Crawley, the original owner's wife haunts the dining room as well as her old room. Every once in a while she will yell for people to get out of her house."

"How do you know this is her?" Gene asked

"By what she wears. An old fashioned dark grey frock."

"Continue." Naru said glaring at Gene.

She sighed hating the next part and everything else. She kept her voice professional and cold. "In the breakfast room I usually find dead mutilated kittens every one to two weeks. There are footsteps on the balcony which I believe are Mrs. Crawley's. In the drawing room often there is a strong sadness overwhelming people. In what was the son's bedroom whatever it is causes extreme coldness and an asthma-like attack on some people. My son has told me that randomly a man in work clothes will appear. There is also a phantom face in the window. He says he is a young man with sideburns and he too wears work clothes." She paused for a second making sure she hadn't forgotten anything. She then continued. "Also in the room an unknown ghost appears in the room and leaves through a window, as well as a Woman's head appears at the foot of the bed. It's just a head too, no body. At night while we are all in bed there is a phantom piano player but anytime someone has stepped foot on the stairs the music vanishes. There was the basic objects vanishing but I believed that to be the maids until one day when all my staff was given the day off. In the sitting room there is a strange letter of apology that appears. Also Mr. Crawley, the original owner, he follows people though the house. I believe it's him seeing as I've seen a picture of him and he has a white beard and wore a brown suit." She paused trying to figure out the last bit. "Finally outside there are two children a boy and a girl in sailor suits seen on or around a tree many times. Also there is a phantom near the stables that tends to try to close people in there." She finished and just sat.

Ayako couldn't believe how much happened in this house. She wondered how exactly they were able to live here.

"Is this all?" Naru spoke.

"Yes that is all."

"Very well –"Naru was cut off by Bou-san bursting through the door. He said Mai was in trouble and as soon as those words escaped the Monk's mouth her felt his heart freeze. He almost remained frozen until he saw Gene get up quickly and leave. He immediately rose and left the room wanting to get to her first. He raced down the hall. When he was in view he saw Gene ramming his shoulder into the door. He rolled his eyes. He stopped and waited a moment.

"Stop." He spoke the one word and Gene stopped and looked at him. "Move." For an unknown reason Gene had followed his instructions even though he did not want to. Naru kicked down the door. It did in fact open when he kicked it and he walked in and saw Mai splashing around in the tub underwater. Bou-san entered a moment later and began to chant. All of a sudden there was a loud howl and then evil was gone.

Mai had sat up immediately coughing and gasping for air. She hadn't had time to focus all she wanted was air. She breathed in deeply and soon enough she was able to breathe just fine. During the time she was catching her breath Naru had gotten her out of the tub, grabbed a towel and wrapped her in it and carried her to the girls' room. He sat on the bed with her in his arms waiting for her to come to.

When she did Mai looked at Naru with tears in her eyes. She didn't care what she did next. She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly and began to sob. She was so thankful he had saved her. Death was so close she could feel it. And although it wasn't something he'd normally do he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight while fighting the blush trying to form on his cheeks at the fact that he knew she was naked. After a few minutes of being held Mai calmed down and stayed in his arms a moment longer until she was fully aware just how naked she was. Her face immediately turned bright red.

"U-uhm, Naru?"

"Yes, Mai?"

"C-can you let go?"

He smirked knowing she finally registered everything. He looked down at her and saw her blushing face. Right then and there he wanted to kiss her and kiss her good. He remained in control. He then released her and she clutched the towel and stood up. He stood up and smirked at her causing her to blush even more. He began to leave but stopped halfway o the door.

"Mai."

"Y-yes Naru?"

"I'll be waiting for you so don't my waste time. We still have a case to solve." He continued out and closed the door behind himself so she could dress.

Outside the room he felt as if he was taking in fresh cool air. He hadn't known why he was feeling the way he was and he still didn't know if he should accept it or push it aside. He couldn't help these odd feelings he felt every time he looked at his young assistant. She was beautiful, sweet, and so pure and she was perfect for a man like himself. His opposite someone that would fill his heart and make him feel so good. He stopped his train of thoughts. He shook his head still remembering that she didn't really love him it was Gene she truly loved. No matter how bad it hurt, he would have to push these feelings aside and just deal. Especially now since Gene was somehow back. He let out a soft sigh and shook his head. The door then opened and Mai stepped out.

* * *

**YAY! that was chapter 16 ^_^ hope you enjoyed it! see you in 17. I am planning to have this end in maybe at min. 8 chapters. I hope if I'm write well maybe it'll be less. So you will have a few more chapters till the end of BOOKSTORE. I am hoping to give some info, solve the case, tell why Gene is back and maybe have a bit of NaruxMai in there...or I may leave that open I dunno bout that last one. Ne who, I shall see you all in 17! Thanks for reading this far!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi all! so last night my internet went kaplooy and I went haywire. but its up now (obviously) so yea here is 17 & 18 up for you too. hope you enjoy ^_^**

**Please R&R much appreciated.**

**Also thank you to all my reviewers! yay! I've reached 60. (its an accomplishment for me, dont make fun.)**

**And now here is chappie 17! ....**

* * *

They both headed to the base to continue investigation. As soon as she entered Bou-san wrapped her up into a hug. "Mai from now on you aren't leaving my sight."

"B-bou-s-san" She managed to choke out.

He immediately let go of her and smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. I do mean what I said though."

She smiled knowing he meant well but knew there was no way he would be able to keep an eye n her. She headed over to the couch to sit down. Gene looked up from a newspaper and smiled at her. She returned it. She sat on the couch relaxing glad to finally have a break for a moment.

* * *

The base was silent except for of course Lin typing on his computer. She smiled to herself. Mai opened her eyes and looked around. Everyone was busy doing something except for her. She hoped that they were going to solve the case and soon. She hated everything that had happened and she had no control over it what so ever. She let out a soft sigh and just waited for time to pass.

Gene kept glancing at Mai and couldn't take it anymore. He got up and walked over to her. When she noticed him he stretched out his hand for her to take it, which she did. They left the base and began walking around the house talking and laughing. Soon enough they were upstairs and to what Gene had hoped they were out of sight of any and all cameras.

"Mai." He spoke in a soft voice.

She turned her head to him and stopped when he did.

"I need to tell you something." He looked around nervous and then looked back at Mai. He stepped toward her. Mai a bit freaked out by him took a cautionary step backwards. She was sadly close to a wall. She looked up at Gene.

"What's on your mind?" she tilted her head curiously.

"A lot of things. Mostly you."

Mai's eyes widened a bit at his blunt statement. She swallowed hard. He took another step closer until she was practically pinned against the wall.

"G-gene? What's going on?"

"Mai, sweet, sweet Mai." He let his hand gently caress her face. He leaned in close to her.

Mai felt her body involuntarily heat up at the contact. She didn't know what to do. Her heart was pounding wildly in her chest like a wild animal in a cage trying to get free. She swallowed hard as he was slowly inching closer to her face until their lips were brushing like last time. Her body was so overwhelmed with emotions. She couldn't stop him nor did she know if she wanted to stop him. She quickly thought of Naru but then remembered what he said. _"Is it me you love...or is it Gene?" _Her heart stopped. She knew how much she loved Naru but he didn't love her. Even though he had kissed her, it wasn't a loving kiss. She didn't know why he played games with her but she did know she was tired of her emotions being played with. Her mind went back to the current moment and Gene gave her a sweet chaste kiss as if he was test tasting her. She could feel a blush form on her cheeks. He then leaned in again and pressed his lips more firmly but not too firm against hers. It was a good kiss. His lips were soft against hers. She couldn't help but enjoy it. Her mind went straight to Naru but she just shrugged it off. If he truly did love her he would never have rejected her or played with her emotions. She went back to focusing on the kiss. It was slowly becoming more from a sweet chaste on to a sweeter yet passionate kiss. He pulled away a moment later and looked at her. She was blushing and he smiled.

"Mai, I love you." He said, His voice low and hardly a whisper but still somehow audible.

She looked into his eyes and smiled.

* * *

Naru stood near the camera his heart aching and his body filling with rage. That man had just kissed _his_ Mai and what was worse was she _let_ him. He didn't know what to do. He was furious and hurt. He just clenched his teeth and glared at the screen wanting to destroy the man who was ruining everything even if he was supposed to be his brother. He watched them return to base. As soon as he saw them enter he couldn't be near them for even a second. He left the room storming leaving everyone excluding Lin and Ari confused.

Ari looked at her brother and glared a death glare at him knowing what he did.

* * *

The next couple days were a bit uneventful. Research was difficult and was starting to become impossible. Naru hadn't returned to base in those few days leaving the team confused and stuck not knowing what to do. They only continued research hoping to come across something that would be helpful.

Gene sat at a table with the group feeling a bit agitated. He wanted to kill his sister for reminding him about fate. He huffed a bit and thought about what had happened a few nights ago…

**~Flashback~: **

Gene had been on his way to bed when his sister grabbed his arm and slammed him into the wall rather forcefully. She was strong for a girl. She had glared at him. Her eyes were so cold that it sent shivers up and down his spine and he could bet that even the ghosts would be frightened by her glare.

"I told you." She spoke her voice cold and laced with venom he had to keep himself together from not trembling in fear and becoming a coward. "I told you Gene and look what you've done!" She growled out trying to keep herself from yelling.

"What do you mean? I've done nothing wrong." He said feigning ignorance not wanting to be told what to do.

She shoved him hard against the wall. "Don't play dumb with me. I told you time and time again. Don't. Mess. With. Fate."

He pushed her away. "Look, forget fate. I'm here and that's what matters. Do you honestly think Mai deserves a guy like him?"

"It doesn't matter what I think nor does it matter what you think. It's how things work."

"I. Don't. Care." He replied glaring at her.

Her glare hardened even more. "Gene I am not going to tell you again. There is a reason I told you not to do anything. If we don't know why you're back, why I'm here then we shouldn't interfere with certain things."

"I am sick of all of this. I am tired of you telling me about fate!" He all but yelled. "If it weren't fate then why am I back?!"

"I don't know. What I do know is that if you keep it up things will change and change drastically."

"How so?"

"Naru will be dead and you'd be where he is that's how."

Gene stood silent not knowing what to say. He was surprised. He still didn't know he had a brother nor did he understand that they were twins and best friends at one point in time. But now, now they were both different. "I don't care." He said finally.

"You will when it could possibly cause Mai to disappear from your life forever." She said to him and turned to leave him with that hoping he would stop.

**~End Flashback~: **

Gene let out a sigh. _"Why did she have to be right?"_ He thought. He looked to Mai and wished it weren't true.

* * *

Naru sat in the men's room on one of the beds still fuming. He wanted to do something. What he didn't know. His heart was doing something he wasn't use to. It hurt, it ached and it felt like it was broken. He decided that he needed to solve the case before he let his emotions take control. He stood and walked to the base keeping his emotionless mask in place making himself cold and distant.

Gene glanced at Mai yet again. He got up and left the room and walked around and went outside. He sat on the front porch and let out a sigh. Moments later Mai had come outside and sat next to him. He watched her sit turn to him and smile so brightly it tore his heart in two, right then and there. He let out yet another sigh then decided to speak.

"Mai." He said starting off. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" She said confused.

"For a few nights ago when I kissed you. I had no right to and I apologize." He hated saying those words but it wasn't as bad as what he'd eventually have to say to her.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean me kissing you was wrong. I never should have." He clenched his teeth.

"Gene I- I don't understand."

He turned to her forcing himself to become serious and unkind to her. He changed his voice completely.

"Let me make it clear to you then." He looked into her brown eyes. "Kissing you was probably the worst mistake of my life." He looked away. "I take that back it _was_ the worst mistake of my life." He turned and saw her eyes glistening ready to fill up and spill over with tears. "At least now I know. What a waste of time." He stood up and left. His heart ached but he had to do it.

Mai sat there on the porch frozen in shock. Tears slowly began to slide down onto her cheeks. She was hurt and confused. Gene had said he loved her and now this? Was either twin only out to hurt her? She soon began to let the tears flow and sobbed. She heard a noise and turned to see Ari.

Ari glanced down at her and pulled out a handkerchief and handed it to her. Mai accepted it and dried her tears. When she looked back to the female she was gone. Mai let out a sigh and just sat on the porch. Suddenly out of nowhere she was pushed off of the steps.

"Ouch, what the?" She turned and saw Gene standing at the top of the steps with an evil look on his face. He descended the steps and stood before her. He leaned down and smacked her across her face. He then knelt over her and began to choke her.

* * *

**Well that was chapter 17. I hope you enjoyed it ^_^ 18 is up too. see what happens next!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Look its chapter 18! woo enjoy**

**plz R&R thankies ^-^**

* * *

Mai struggled against Gene. Fear was clearly visible within her eyes, which made him smile. He pressed harder on her throat causing her to lose more oxygen. He placed his knee where her diaphragm wanting to kill her faster.

"I'm going to kill you for what you did to me. You _will_ pay!" He yelled angrily at her. He watched her struggle and watched as she slowly slipped form consciousness and smiled evilly. Once she was out he believed himself to have succeeded in killing her. He stood up and looked down at her. "Pathetic woman. I told you not to do that and now look what you've done." He smirked and then began to walk heading to nowhere in particular.

Mai looked into Gene's eyes and knew at that moment when she watched him smile an evil smile. It wasn't Gene who was doing this he was possessed. She had tried to free herself from the evil but she could not win against his strength. Her own strength started to weaken and she soon felt her body go limp. Her vision blurred and she could no longer focus. She closed her eyes and felt him remove his hands as she drifted off into the astral plane.

* * *

Mai stood looking around into the nothingness. She let out a sigh not knowing what to do. She turned in a circle _"Well this is just great. I'm stuck in the astral plane with no hope of anyone finding my body in the real world or the ability to tell anyone that I _am_ unconscious." _She sat down on the ground, well what she guessed to be the ground and waited. She looked up into the black void and just sighed.

Moments had passed that felt like hours as she waited for someone or anyone to find her. She began to see a light. She looked down and straight ahead. The light was beautiful. She stood and began to walk to it. She smiled as she neared it and could feel its warmth enveloping her. She reached her arm out wanting to touch it. With each step closer she took she could feel as if she were losing something but what she didn't know. At this moment she didn't particularly care. What she didn't realize was she was losing her connection with the real world. At every step closer to the light she was losing her life and wouldn't be able to see her 'family' ever again.

Mai was almost to it when something grabbed her and pulled her hard and fast away from the bright light. It held her hand and they began to run together far away from the light. When whomever or whatever grabbed her felt it was safe, it stopped. Mai turned and looked to what was before. When she did she gasped.

* * *

Naru sat at base with the team becoming rather annoyed. Mai had followed his twin and hadn't returned. He was starting to get rather tea deprived. He let out a low growl.

"Where is that girl?" He growled out. "That girl better not be, sleeping on the job." He grumbled out as he decided to go look for her. _"At least I hope she's not. She could be having one of those dreams again." _He thought to himself as he walked round. So far he found no sign of her or Gene. He had searched all over the house and had no luck whatsoever. _"Why does she always manage to get in trouble?"_ He thought as he headed back to base to check tapes. He arrived at base a few moments later still with no luck. "Lin I need you to review tapes. Mai has gone missing."

Lin simply nodded and he and Naru reviewed tapes. They watched as Mai walked down the hallway following Gene's path and leaving the house. Of course she never came back. Lin stopped the tapes. Naru let out a sigh and turned to leave the base when Daiyu came running in.

He was bent over hands on his knees catching his breath. He stood. "Mai… is..." He stopped and calmed himself a bit. "Mai is hurt. She's unconscious. Please call an ambulance."

Naru felt his heart drop and panic rise. He kept his composure leaving the room. As soon as he was out of view he ran as fast as he could outside. He stood on the front porch and saw Mai lying on the ground like a doll. He quickly descended the stairs to her and fell to his knees. He grabbed Mai's hand then felt for a pulse praying that she really was only unconscious. After searching for a couple minutes he began to panic. He couldn't find it in her wrist or her neck. A few minutes later he found it, at the same time he could hear the ambulance arrive. About five minutes later the ambulance pulled into the driveway. Medics got out and immediately tended to Mai. Once Mai was in Naru hopped into the vehicle as well and rode the whole ride holding Mai's hand.

Thoughts ran a million miles a second. How could he have let Mai out of his sight for one second? He knew anything and everything no matter what always manages to attack her, harm her or almost kill her. He loved her. He knew it. He has for quite some time, but when she said she loved him he didn't know what to say. She had just found out about Gene and he believed she loved him because he was the one who was much kinder to her than he was. He insulted her, made her cry, hurt her. He let out a sigh. He loved her and didn't want to ever lose her. He gave her hand a small squeeze. Moments later they arrived at the hospital.

Naru was left in the waiting room while the doctors took Mai away. A Nurse approached him while he waited.

"Sir, I need to ask you a few questions."

Naru looked at her and nodded.

"What is the girl's name?"

"Mai. Taniyama Mai."

"How old is she?"

"18."

"Very well. Thank you." The woman left and Naru stood pacing back and forth waiting.

They came out not much later and Naru could feel his heart freeze when he saw the doctors face as he walked toward him.

"Are you the one who brought her in?"

"Yes." Naru's heart began to race afraid of what he had to say. Was she gone? Was he too late?

"Unfortunately there was nothing we could do for the girl." The doctor removed his glasses.

Naru's heart stopped entirely for all but a few seconds. He was afraid to listen if there was more.

"She's still alive luckily, barely there but enough that she picks up on the monitors." The man looked at Naru with his deep gray eyes. "Does she have anyone we can call? Parents, relatives, anyone at all so that when we release her she has somewhere to go?"

Naru's heart beat quickly. There was still hope for her. "No, her parents are dead and she knows no relatives." He thought a moment. "I am her boyfriend though and we currently live together." Naru couldn't believe what he just said. _"Did those words just really come from my mouth?" _he thought.

The doctor nodded. "Very well, you may see her now. A nurse will take you." He left Naru and a moment later a nurse came. The nurse led him down the hall.

"_Oh my gosh he is so cute." _She thought. _"I wonder if he's single." _She continued to glance at him. Finally they arrived at her room. "Here we are sir."

"Thank you for taking me to my girlfriend." He said. When he did he noticed the woman's face change from happy to upset. He rolled his eyes as she left him in front of Mai's room. He placed his hand on the knob. When he did his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Naru how's Mai?"

"She's fine just resting." He heard a sigh of relief.

"When will she be out?"

"I don't know seeing as she just got in." Naru was getting annoyed. "Takigawa have Lin continue research on the house. I need results immediately." His voice was cold and he hung up right after. He then put his phone back into his pocket and opened the door. He braced himself as he entered. As soon as Mai was visible to him his heart broke.

She laid on the bed with a breathing tube down her throat. She had wires on her to keep track of her brain function and her heartbeat. He hated the sight of her like this. He went over to her and pulled a chair up along her bedside and sat. He looked over her again sighing, wishing there was something he could do. He slipped his hand underneath the rail and grasped her small hand in his. He looked at her.

"Mai." He whispered. "I told you, you are mine. You belong to me." He looked at her face. "You can't leave me Mai. You have to stay." He squeezed her hand. "I – "He stopped himself. "Mai you come back to me right now. I'll fire you if you don't." he sighed. He stood up and leaned over and kissed her head. Before he went to sit he paused in mid-lean. He looked down to her lips. He moved and he gently placed his lips upon hers giving her a sweet gentle chaste kiss.

* * *

Mai looked at the woman before her. It was the woman whose life she kept reliving.

"You don't want to go through that light yet. You're too young."

Mai just stared in shock.

"Besides you have someone very special who loves you very much."

Mai frowned when she heard that. "He's a bit possessed at the moment."

"I wasn't talking about him." The woman smiled. "You need to return. He misses you. Tell him look for information under Kazkazaki. Kazkazaki Mae." She said as she waved to Mai.

Mai felt herself begin to fade and she was soon beginning to feel heavy. She felt something warm on her hand. She then felt a light pressure on her lips. She blushed wondering who could be kissing her. Her mind immediately went to Naru which caused her face to heat up more. Soon she was starting to feel drowsy. She groaned as she could feel pain. She slowly closed her eyes and opened them again only to be blinded. She groaned.

"Hnn." She continued to slowly open and close her eyes until things came into focus clearly. She was finally able to focus clearly. She looked around and realized she was in a hospital. She looked down at her hand and saw another holding hers. She looked up and saw Naru leaning on the rail sleeping. She tried to smile but couldn't. She immediately panicked and removed her hand from Naru's grasp and began to try to remove from what was preventing her.

Naru woke up in an instant and saw Mai he hit the nurse call button and grabbed Mai's hand to try and calm her down.

"It's okay. It's just a breathing tube. A nurse is on her way to help."

Just as soon as he said that a nurse did come in and realized why she was called. She went over and quickly removed the tube. It caused Mai to cough as air reached her lungs. Her breathing calmed in a few moments only to have it lost again. Naru's lips were on hers and she couldn't help but be in shock.

"Nar—"She was cut off

"Don't ever do that to me again you idiot." He smiled to her and pressed his lips to hers again.

"Mm, Nar –"She was cut off as Naru covered her mouth with his yet again. She gave up on the fight and just enjoyed the kiss. He soon slid the tip of his tongue along her bottom lip asking entrance to which she granted. He let his tongue slide in and he explored her entire mouth with his tongue. She did the same. She let out a soft sigh into the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he had pulled her up to her knees and wrapped his arms around her waist. He pulled her as close as she could get deepening the kiss further. After a few minutes they parted due to lack of oxygen.

"Stay with me forever." Naru whispered to her as he rested his forehead against hers.

* * *

**Yay chapter 18 woo! so this totally went in a different direction then what I was intending... all well. eventually I'll get to solving the case and let you know why Gene is back.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey fans! **

**sorry I haven't updated in like forever. been busy so I haven't had the chance to write any. I managed to finish 19. I hope you like it. please R&R.**

* * *

Mai sat in base fuming about her current situation. Naru made her promise to stay with him at all times and she couldn't leave without an escort. She couldn't even go to the ladies room without someone following her. She was also ticked off about how Naru had seemed to have forgotten about when she was at the hospital.

~Flashback: ~

"Stay with me forever." He whispered to her while resting his forehead against hers.

She pulled away from him looking at him confused. "What do you mean by that Naru?"

He looked at her letting her see all his emotions through his gorgeous blue eyes. "Mai, I want us to be together."

Mai still sat confused. _"Wait didn't he reject me all those years ago? Didn't he tell me I had loved Gene?"_ she thought. She sat down on her legs. "I-I don't understand Naru."

"I mean idiot, I want you to be _mine_. _My_ girlfriend." He said as he looked into her cinnamon brown eyes.

She frowned. "I-I don't get it. First you reject me then you tell me I love Gene. Leave me here with a broken heart, rehire me and now that somehow Gene is back and he and I are together you somehow come up with this thing where you confess to me that you want me, after all that?" she sat confused.

Naru let out a soft sigh as he ran his fingers through his long raven hair. He looked at her "I know what I said. It's just." He paused trying to think of the right words. "It was hard for me to believe that you could really love me. Especially because of Gene, he was your dream guide and I thought that you confused him for Me." he looked away from her and stared at the rail. "It hurt me a lot to say what I did because I-I." he let out another sigh now ticked off he stuttered a bit. "It's because, Taniyama Mai, I love you."

Mai sat stunned not sure exactly what to say or think. She could feel herself blushing. She looked up at Naru. "D-do you really mean that?" she had hoped she was really telling the truth.

Naru looked at her with a small smile on his face. She could clearly see through his eyes that he really did love her. Mai smiled happily, tears starting to form in her eyes. "I love you too you idiot scientist." She wiped her eyes with the back of her hand. Naru leaned over the rail and planted a kiss on her forehead.

~ end flashback~:

Mai still sat fuming not really able to understand how that narcissistic jerk could say all that and then a couple days later pretend it was nothing. She looked around base and noticed that the only people in the room were Naru, Lin and herself. She smiled thinking now would be the time for her to leave and actually get some alone time. She slowly got off the couch trying her hardest to keep quiet. She looked around watching making sure no one was paying attention. She slowly made her way to the door, looking back just to double check as she finally made it to the door. When she did she looked down the hallway both ways and noticed no one was there. She quickly left the doorway and began to wander the halls. She let out a sigh happy to have finally escaped. She wandered throughout the halls and ended up in front of the stairs. She looked around then decided to go upstairs and check things out.

* * *

Naru was busy studying the notes of the history that SPR found. Nothing was of any interest; all of it was mostly just about how the house was bought, there were few facts about the previous owners but nothing to help. He let out a sigh frustrated that this case wasn't going anywhere. He looked up and over to Lin was now keeping an eye on the monitors. So far the activity in the house wasn't as Wong-san said. It was nothing too terrible mostly annoying things. The worst it got was when Gene got possessed and had attacked Mai. Speaking of which, he turned his head toward the couch, and of course not to his surprise she was gone. He knew that having someone escort her everywhere was rather annoying to her but he wanted to keep her safe. He would rather not see her in harm's way again. He let out a frustrated sigh stood up walked over to Lin to review the tapes. As he watched the tapes he noticed Mai wandering around to nowhere in particular. His eyes kept glancing from screen to screen trying to keep an eye on her every move. The last thing he saw of her was her heading upstairs.

"I'll be back soon, Lin." He said in his normal cold voice. He walked out of the base and headed directly upstairs to find Mai. He looked everywhere on the second floor, but couldn't find her. He started to get frustrated and decided that he should go back to base and maybe she'd return on her own. As soon as his foot left the last step He heard a scream and knew that it was Mai. He didn't bother telling anyone and ran as fast as he could upstairs. When he reached the second set of stairs he felt that he wasn't able to move any further.

"_Great, when Mai is in danger the spirits decide to come out." _Naru thought as he tried to find a way to get upstairs. He then heard a thump and saw Mai lying on the floor limp as a doll. Naru felt his heart stop. He watched as Gene come out into the hallway with a vicious smile across his face. Gene leaned down to Mai and flipped her over.

"I told you not to lie to me. First you cheat on me then you hide the money." He picked her up by her shirt and shook her. "Wake up you whore!" He tossed her to the side when he saw Naru. "Well, well, come to save your lover?" He began to descend the stairs approaching Naru quickly. Naru backed away walking down backwards careful of his step. Once they both were on the main floor Gene was glaring at Naru and ready to attack him at any moment.

"What have you and that whore done with my money? I want it."

"What money?"

"Don't play dumb with me boy." He swung at Naru and collided with his jaw. "Now tell me where that whore hid the money."

Before Naru could answer Gene's body fell limp onto the floor. He looked around and saw Takigawa in his robes and he had just finished chanting. Naru looked up the stairs to Mai and made a dash for it while he could. When he reached Mai he checked for her pulse luckily she was still alive just unconscious. He picked her up and headed downstairs to the base. He laid Mai on the couch and went to get a wet cloth to place upon her forehead. When he came back Mai was whimpering in pain as she tried to sit up. He pushed her back down and tossed the cloth onto her face.

"Next time when I say to not leave unless you have an escort you better listen." His voice was ice cold and sent shivers down her spine. He looked to the others and ordered them to go do things. Once the room was clear he looked at Mai and she bowed her head.

* * *

Mai sat fidgeting with her hands waiting to be scorned.

"Mai, if you ever do that again I will fire you." He was giving one of his death glares.

"If you didn't smother me with all this escorting and crap I wouldn't have wandered off."

"Smother you huh? Well if that's how you feel then next time I won't worry about you safety. You can go get yourself killed for all I care, if that's how you want it."

Mai had tears in her eyes. "I'm glad you care so much about me. Guess this really proves you do love me huh?!" She ran out of the room down the halls and out of the house heading to nowhere in particular. It was dark and cold. She had slowed down and began panting. Her body was still weak from the beating earlier from the spirit possessing Gene. She collapsed onto her knees and tried her hardest to catch her breath. She sat in the yard, tears streaming down her face as sobs escaped her.

"I hate you Naru. I hate you." She cried. She held herself and continued to cry.

* * *

Naru stood in his spot looking at the doorway where she had run out. He let out a sigh and looked down to the floor as the rest of the team came in. He hadn't meant to make her run off. Nor did he mean to say that he doesn't care if she died or not.

It had been a few hours and Mai was still gone. Gene had waken and was now wondering where Mai was.

"Anyone know where Mai is?" He looked around the room and no one said anything. Gene frowned and looked at Naru. "What did you do to Mai?" His voice was cold and he was glaring at Naru very much making him look like Naru's exact identical.

"Why do you assume I did something?"

"Because I know. She's told me about you. She'd only run off if you happened to say something to her."

Naru glanced at Gene then returned to his work. Gene was angry. He made his way over to Naru and pulled him up by his collar "What did you do to Mai?"

Naru glared at Gene and attempted to remove his hand from his collar. "Nothing, she did it to herself. She should have listened to me instead of leaving." He bit his tongue knowing he had said words to her that would make her leave.

"I don't believe you." Gene couldn't hold back and swung at Naru. "You did something to her and I know it."

Naru looked at Gene with cold hard eyes. He straightened himself and swung back hitting Gene in the face. "Don't go assuming things."

Gene hit Naru again. "You know a girl like her shouldn't have to put up with someone like you."

Naru responded. "She has to. She's my employee." He kicked him in the gut and sent Gene falling to the floor.

"She can get a different job." He stood. "She doesn't deserve to end up with someone like you. She deserves better." He turned and began to walk. "Fate be damned if I'd let her end up with the likes of you." He stormed out of the room and set off to find Mai.

* * *

**So that's chapter 19. Didn't let on anything.. though I am getting closer to solving this case. Maybe in the next couple chapter's I'll have it conclude. I'm still working on explaining why Gene is back. we do have a bit of quarreling brothers. I can't do anything actiony soo... yea bout as fighty as it'll ever get. Any who so yea... hope you enjoyed chapter 19. please review thank you.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey all,**

**Sorry it's been like forever since I last updated. Been busy so it's kinda hard to find time to write. Anyways I did find time and managed to get work done. Woot! I hope you enjoy chapter 20. R&R plz nd thnks**

* * *

Naru stared at the doorway unmoving; he didn't know what to do besides stand there. _"I am not going to go after her."_ he thought. _"She's the idiot who took what I said the wrong way. I care for her."_ He paused a second. Should he go after her? What was the point? He looked around the room then back at the doorway. He let out a sigh, left the room and began walking looking for Mai.

* * *

Mai still sat in the yard crying. She had wrapped her arms around her knees hugging herself as she cried. She then heard a noise. She turned her head quickly. She thought it was Naru she was looking at for a split second then realized as he got closer and sat beside her it was Gene. She turned her head and looked back at the ground.

"Hey." He said softly. Mai did not respond. "Mai?" This time she turned her head a bit and looked at him. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "I'm sorry about everything. For hurting you while being possessed and when I wasn't." Mai said nothing. "I really do love you." Mai looked into his eyes. "The thing is—"he cut himself off not sure if he should tell her. He looked away thinking then looked back at her and decided to anyways. "To tell you the truth Mai, I'm not really supposed to be with you." He watched her. "Fate has its own set of rules. You are really supposed to be with Naru." He heard her scoff.

"I highly doubt it. If it were true, then they should have made sure Naru wouldn't act as if he really doesn't care about me."

"It is true. Fate cannot control a person's words. Only an end result."

She looked away from him and back at the ground. "Why?"

"What?"

"Why, does it have to be Naru?"

He frowned. "I thought you loved him?"

"I do. It's just, he doesn't love me. I don't believe fate is right. Or it just got it wrong."

"Got it wrong?"

Mai nodded her head.

"Fate is never wrong."

She then sighed.

"If it isn't then why do you want us to be together?"

He looked away. His eyes widened slightly when he saw Naru in his peripheral vision. He wasn't far and could probably hear them. He then looked at her. "I want us to be together because I don't care about fate. I really could care less about how things are supposed to be or meant to be."

Mai looked at him and let a small smile form. "Gene, I do love you but" She paused. I still love Naru."

"I know." He let out a sigh. He looked into her eyes. "Do you really think a guy like him deserves a wonderful girl like you?" He stood and so did she.

Mai blushed looking away. "I don't think I'm that great and really he deserves better."

"Stop right there Mai."

She looked at Gene confused.

"Don't you dare say you aren't good enough."

"Gene I—" she was cut off.

"Mai, just know that I am going to be fighting for you. I'm not ready to give you up to someone like Naru."

She watched him walk away and sighed. She then saw Naru and almost jumped. She looked away then turned herself away and began walking.

"Mai" he called out. She ignored him and kept walking heading back to the house.

* * *

Naru finally found Mai outside with his twin. He quietly crept closer. He heard Gene apologize as well as talk about fate. He heard her say the things about how fate was wrong and he didn't care. When he heard her ask why it had to be him his heart stopped in his chest, but it continued beating when she said she did love him. It started to hurt when she said he doesn't love her. His heart ached even more when she said she loved Gene. He turned to leave then waited for her to finish he heard her say she still loved him more than Gene. He frowned when she said he deserved better and agreed when Gene told her to not say she wasn't good enough. When she saw him he smirked when he could tell she was about to jump out of her skin.

When she began walking he called out to her. "Mai" He called out again. She stopped and waited for him to say something. "I need to talk to you." She wasn't in the mood to listen to him so she continued walking heading to the house. He watched her go inside. He let out a sigh as he ran a hand through his hair. He then walked back inside, placing his mask back into place so as to fool everyone yet again. Once inside and in the base he sat in his seat looking over notes.

"Naru." Lin paused catching his attention. "We have some information." Naru waited. "Mai had, had a dream and forgot to mention telling us. I looked up the name she told me. Kazkazaki Mae." Naru remained silent although he sent a bit of a glare toward his younger assistant. "Mae Kazkazaki was the wife of a man who lived here. They had met in 1953, married in 1955." He looked at his notes. "They moved into this homestead the same year. Although it was not mentioned in the homes history. It was said that her husband, Brian Winterfall, had heard of a legend about a stash of money. 10,000 pounds in gold sovereigns, which were 22-cart coins. He had become obsessed with this for about a year. He did find it but it doesn't say anything about him spending any." He paused a moment. "According to what I found his wife was murdered. By him." Lin heard the gasps. "He killed her because she had been going out frequently for hours at a time; she had done this for three months. He had become suspicious and followed her one day. He saw her enter a building and a few hours later saw her leave with a smile. My guess is he assumed she was cheating. In a fit of rage he ended up killing her. What he didn't know was that she was going out so often because she going to the obstetrician." Only Ayako had a surprised look on her face.

"Obstetrician?" Takigawa asked.

"The doctor to look after her, seeing as she was pregnant with twins." Lin stated. Everyone was shocked. Mai covered her mouth stunned. She now realized why in her dream Mae kept rubbing her belly. "That explains it." She whispered. She caught someone's attention.

"What explains what?" Gene asked curiously. Everyone looked at her and she became nervous.

"W-well, in my dream, Mae visited me and during it I noticed every once in a while she would rub her stomach. I thought it was a bit unusual but now this explains it." Mai looked down to the floor. Gene placed his arm around her ignoring his sister's and Naru's glare.

"When he found out he felt guilt ridden and ended up killing himself." Lin continued. "From the gathered information, I was able to come up with a theory." Lin stated. "I do believe that this man in killing himself has forgotten the truth and believes that she hid the money from him. He has his facts mixed, and in doing so, his greed has consumed him and is keeping him here." He looked over his notes. Before he continued Mai interrupted him.

"But why kill these women?"

"His wife, he still believes her to be cheating. He also believes she hid the money as well. He attacks short brown haired females because he has forgotten his wife's face and what she looks like." He looked up at the group then to Naru. "But as I have said this is just a theory. I am not entirely sure."

"Then I suggest you better become more secure in your theory." Naru said. Lin nodded and went back to work.

* * *

A few hours later…

Mai had gone to make tea without an escort and was in the kitchen talking to herself. "I hate this. Why does everything have to be so difficult?" She asked no one. "Gene or Naru" She paused and thought about it as she waited for the water to boil. "That idiot scientist, why couldn't he see that I love him and not Gene. Why did he have to ask such a hurtful question? Why does he insist on playing with my feelings?" she all but yelled the last part.

"I don't insist on it." Said a cold voice causing Mai to stiffen. The kettle began to whistle and Mai made the tea. She stood waiting for a moment. "Mai." She didn't look at him just indicated with her head that she was listening. "Did you hear me?"

She looked at him and glared. "Of course I heard you. I'm not deaf." She looked away. "And if you don't insist on it then why do you keep doing what you're doing? You tell me how you feel then ignore me? How can I not think otherwise?"

Naru remained silent a moment. "Mai you have to understand, I'm not exactly an emotional guy. It's hard for me. I just can't switch."

"I wasn't asking you to switch, change, whatever, I just wanted to know you cared. After I got out of the hospital you went back to treating me like what you said was nothing. Like I was nothing more than your assistant." Mai let out a soft sigh. "And your words earlier today really hurt me."

"Mai I—"He cut himself off. He walked over to her, once by her side he looked down to her face. He could see she was upset and hurt. He let out a sigh. She always made him feel this way. Human. "I'm sorry Mai. I didn't mean to hurt you." He grabbed her hand and pulled her closer to him. "I shouldn't have said what I did. I was angry because you left and I wanted to keep you safe but failed." He tilted her head up to him. She didn't look at him. "Mai" He whispered softly. She looked at him a bit surprised at his soft voice. "I—"He paused looking into her eyes. "I love you Mai." His voice was gentle. He leaned down, while pulling her closer he gently pressed his lips to hers.

* * *

Once his lips were against hers he felt so good. Her lips felt so heavenly and she tasted sweet. He slid his hands around her waist and pressed her body against his. Mai thought she might die from this moment. She loved the way he made her feel when they kissed. It wasn't like kissing Gene. It was better. Gene's kisses were lustful. Naru's were filled with love and made her feel so blissful. She slides her arms around his neck and pressed herself against him. He slid his tongue along her bottom lip and Mai parted her lips and opened her mouth letting Naru explore every inch of her mouth with his tongue and she doing the same. She let out a soft sigh into the kiss.

After a few more minutes of kissing they separated. Mai looked up at Naru and smiled. He returned it. He grabbed her hand then gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"You're not going to leave me for Gene are you?" Naru said a bit unsure.

"Maybe" Mai laughed then gave him a look that made him feel funny. "I'm kidding Naru." She wrapped her free arm around his neck and pressed her lips gently onto his. "You are the only one who has my heart you idiot scientist."

He smiled and gave her had a small squeeze. "Come on we need to get back to base." He began walking but stopped when he felt her hand leave his. He turned and looked at her. She grabbed the tray and placed the plate of cookies on it. She smiled at him and they began walking back to base. His arm as around her waist and she had both hands on the tray. They arrived back at base in no time.

* * *

**Okay so that was chapter 20. I hoped you enjoyed it. The next chappie will be up in no time. **

**see you in chapter 21!**

***waves***


	21. Chapter 21

**Lookie! another update ^^ wootz. Hope you enjoy Chapter 21! R&R plz thankies!**

* * *

When they entered everyone was giving the two curious glances. Mai was starting to blush and Naru just ignored it. He sat down and waited for Mai to give him his tea. She served his first then everyone else's. She sat down on a chair near Naru and just waited.

"Lin." Naru looked at the man and waited to hear what was found.

"From what I have found my theory has proven true. Witnesses of incidents and facts point to it being true." Lin looked at Naru. "We need to purify his spirit or exorcise it."

Naru nodded. "Very well, let's try purifying it now. If that fails tonight we will exorcise" He looked at Mai.

When Naru looked at her, her eyes widened. "Me?" She said while pointing to herself. She shook her head. "N-no no, I'm no medium. Wouldn't Gene be best seeing as he knows what he's doing?" She pointed to Gene.

Naru raised an eyebrow and looked at Gene then shook his head. "No. You need to work on bettering your skills. You know you have the potential to become a perfect medium. You need to try now." Naru's voice was a tone that said no arguments. But he knew she would argue anyways.

"What if I fail?"

"Then you fail and we exorcise it."

Mai looked away. She thought a moment then sighed. "Fine. I'll do it."

* * *

5 minutes later…

Mai sat in the middle of the room where the husband had killed his wife. She sat the same way she had seen Masako sit. She looked around. _"Okay, Naru said to just send out whatever and try to connect with the spirit or something." _Mai took at deep breath and let it out slowly as she closed her eyes. She did what Naru had asked her to do. Not long after she felt different. She opened her eyes to see black.

~Dream world: ~

Mai looked around confused. "Okay, now what?" She said aloud to the empty space.

"Mae." A voice whispered.

Mai looked around seeing nothing.

"Mae." It whispered again.

Suddenly a figure appeared. It was the man who murdered his pregnant wife. Mai swallowed and looked directly at the figure.

"Mae, why did you betray me?"

"I'm not Mae. I am Taniyama Mai. Your wife is dead and so are you."

"No I am not." He said angrily.

"You are do you not remember?" She looked directly into his eyes.

"If I were dead I'd know it. Mae you whore you hid the money!"

"I am not Mae!" Mai yelled. "Your wife is dead and so are you!"

He glared at her. Mai responded with her own glare.

"You need to pass on."

"No! Not until I have my money!"

"Your money is gone! Your wife is gone!"

"No she's not. She is here."

"She is gone. You killed her and your two unborn children!"

The man's eyes widened. "You lie! I would never kill my own children." He growled out.

"You did. Now move on. Leave this house!"

"Never! Where is she? I want my money. Where are you hiding that whore?"

Mai's glare hardened. "You murdered her." She said through gritted teeth. Without knowing how she did it the black faded and it changed to the night he murdered his wife. He watched himself get angry at his wife, beat her then murder her. His eyes widened and he became horrified.

"No! No! No!" He yelled clutching his head and closed his eyes. "This is a lie!"

"It is not. It is truth." Mai said sadly. Tears were falling down her face. She hated seeing anything like that. It hurt her so much.

The man looked at her surprised by her sadness.

"You should pass on. I believe your family is waiting for you. I'm sure your wife would be happy if you were to join her." Mai looked at him. "I'm sure you'd be happy to finally meet your sons." She smiled sadly.

He thought about his sons, smiled back and began to glow. "Thank you." He then vanished from her presence. Mai's sad smile remained on her face.

"Family." She whispered softly. It had been a long time since she thought about her parents. She fell to her knees and began to cry. She misses seeing her parents. She knew she was blessed to have the new family she has now but even so. It still hurt. Her crying began to subside and now all she did was sob. She stopped crying a few minutes later. She opened her eyes slowly and they met with beautiful worried blue ones.

~End Dream: ~

* * *

Naru sat watching Mai on the monitors. She did as he had instructed and as they waited all he saw was her form slumping over as she had passed out. There was no sign of anything for a few moments.

"The temperature in the room has dropped dramatically." Lin informed Naru.

Naru remained silent and just continued watching the monitors. He saw Mai twitch a few times before she stopped moving completely. After a few moments the temperature went back to normal. Mai had not woken up yet. He as starting to get a bit worried. After ten more minutes he couldn't take it. He left the base quickly and went to Mai. Once there he knelt down to the ground and looked at her. A single tear slid down her face. He let out a sigh and picked her up. He carried her back to the base and laid her down on a couch. Moments later she began to stir but did not wake.

"Start exorcising the rest of the spirits." Naru said his eyes never leaving the woman sleeping on the couch. After a few more minutes Mai began to stir again only this time she was waking up. He looked at her as she slowly opened her eyes. He knew he was letting her see how worried he'd been but he didn't care. She meant everything. She smiled up at him and he returned it.

"Mai?" He said worry lacing his voice.

Mai began to slowly sit up she looked around the room and noticed she was in the base. She then smiled her usual beautiful bright smile. "I did it Naru." She hugged him. Naru didn't return the hug for a moment since he was a bit embarrassed with everyone that as still in base watching. He finally caved in and hugged her, his cheeks holding a slight tint of pink on them.

The rest of the team entered now finished with their exorcisms. Naru cleared his throat hoping to get Mai off of him. She looked up then saw Takigawa smirking from the corner of her eye. She immediately let go of Naru and began blushing. Naru smirked then began to speak.

"We will remain one more night to make sure everything is safe." He then turned and walked to the monitors. He sat down in his chair and began watching the monitors.

"Mai."

She looked at him.

"Tea."

She huffed. "Would it kill you to say please?" She said as she walked to the kitchen.

* * *

**And that's Chapter 21 ^_^ I guess I decided to end te case sooner but all well. I hope you enjoyed it.**


	22. Chapter 22

**I do know this chappie is like super short but I couldn't find any other way to put it. Enjoy chapter 22 Pmlz R&R thankies :D**

* * *

The next evening after watching the monitors and reviewing everything it seemed that everything was clear and safe.

"Wong-san, it appears that all spirits are cleared from this house. You do not need to worry about them again." Naru said in his cold professional tone.

"Thank you very much." She bowed. "Although, I am surprised that your young assistant there was not killed."

Naru raised an eyebrow. "Why would she be?"

"Well it's because she has a very strong resemblance of Kazkazaki Mae." She walked over to a shelf and pulled out a photo album. She then flipped to the page and brought it to Naru.

Naru looked at it and his eyes widened a fraction of an inch. She looked very much like Mai. There were differences but the one thing that stuck out very clearly is that if one did not have a clear memory of this woman they could very well confuse Mai for her. Especially with that smile. Naru glanced from the photo to his assistant who was currently being suffocated by the monk in one of his hugs.

"_They may have the same smile but I can guarantee there is no one like my Mai." _He thought to himself. He turned to Wong-san and returned the photo album to her and gave her a bow. He then left the house and walked to where the group stood.

"Takigawa, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't smother my girlfriend and cause her airways to be closed." His voice was cold.

"Sorry Naru, was just letting Mai-Chan her know how proud of her I am." He said while ruffling her hair.

Mai was busy blushing at the fact that Naru had said she was his girlfriend. Not but a few moments later everyone got into their vehicles and drove to the airport. When they arrived they got on seating arrangements were the same as on the way there only Gene and Ari were actually on the plane.

* * *

After a long flight back to Tokyo international airport they all got off the plane and went to luggage claim the whole time there and out of claim Naru had a hold of Mai's hand.

"Naru, I don't need you to hold my hand. I'm not some little kid." Mai said frustrated.

"No, but with how clueless you are you'd end up lost again." He said while smirking. "Besides I want to hold your hand."

"Naru you jerk." She glared at him. After a moment the rest of his words sunk in and she began to blush.

He smirked again then continued walking with his blushing Mai to the cab that awaited them.

* * *

At the office the next day

Mai sat at her desk with Gene talking while the rest of the gang sat in the waiting area talking amongst themselves.

"So, what's Ari's real name?" Mai asked curiously.

He smiled. "Claire Davis."

Mai smiled back guessing the girl didn't like the name Claire. She looked at Ari thinking then looked back at Gene.

"Hey Gene."

"Yes Mai?"

"Did you ever figure out why you're back?

"No, but does it really matter?" He said while smiling.

"No, not really." She smiled back.

"How many times have I told you to stop using my office as a café?" a loud cold voice said loudly. "Go home." He turned to enter his office. He slammed the door closed then opened it back up. "Mai."

She looked at him curiously.

"In my office now." He paused. "And bring tea." He shut his door and went back to his desk.

Mai let out a sigh. "Honestly how hard is it to just say please?" She whined while getting up and heading to the kitchenette. She made his tea then headed into his office waiting for whatever it is he wanted to talk about.

* * *

**Soo..that was 22. I hoped you enjoyed reading this. And just to let you know yes, this is the last chapter. I hope you all enjoyed reading bookstore :) Thank you to all those who read and a very big thanks to those who reviewed. I appreciate it. **


End file.
